


Nejdražší bratr

by 2W_NikiAngel



Category: Free!
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, Not Beta Read, Pre-relationship MakoHaru
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2W_NikiAngel/pseuds/2W_NikiAngel
Summary: Makoto měl zrovna mezi hůlkami červenou papriku, když se mezi dveřmi objevila Ran. Paprika s hlasitým šplíchnutím dopadla zpět do omáčky a umazala mu kus jeho oblečení. Ta dívka, která stála mezi dveřmi, přeci nemohla být jeho sestra. Jeho malá sestřička s dlouhými olivovými vlasy sepnutými do dvou roztomilých růžků, která milovala květinové vzory a koťátka přeci nemohla být – tahle.A Makota to znervózňovalo. Ran rozhodně nevypadala jako jeho – dvanáctiletá! – sestra.[English translation/Anglický překlad]
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Tachibana Ran/Original Male Character(s)





	Nejdražší bratr

**Author's Note:**

> A je to tady! Dlouze jsem přemýšlela, jak po dvou letech nejaktivnější fáze zaplout do vod fandomu Free!, než jsem se rozhodla, že to udělám jako vždy po svém - a napíši fanfikci. Nápadů bylo (a stále je) mnoho, ale s jakou povídkou začít? Nakonec, místo velmi dlouhé MakoHaru oťukávačky nebo žhavého SouMako, co dokázalo zapařit i okno v pokoji, kde jsem to psala; to vyhrála povídka zaměřena na Makota a jeho vztah se sestřičkou Ran, která už nám začíná pomalu dospívat. A kdy jindy ji uveřejnit, než na narozeniny naší nejoblíbenější kosatky? :)
> 
> Takže - Všechno nejlepší Makoto! Tohle je pro tebe!
> 
> PS: Ano, obě zmíněné povídky dopíši a též uveřejním, protože - Ahoj Free! fanoušci, odteď se s povídkami zaměřím i na vás. :P

Konec prvního ročníku vysoké školy byl jednoduše – chaos. Všichni zmateně běhali mezi učebnami a snažili se v marné snaze dohnat veškerou látku, která jim ještě stále nedávala smysl. Před dveřmi do kabinetů profesorů seděli žáci s nosy zabořenými do učebnic, většina z nich se potila nebo nervózně pochodovala sem a tam. Knihovny byly plné a na stolcích kromě knih ležely i hlavy studentů, kteří vyčerpáním usnuli.

Makoto patřil mezi ně. Už od nižší střední si odnášel nervozitu, která ho provázela během celého zkouškového období. Na střední škole se učil v knihovnách do noci a vždy, když už slunce zapadlo a vedoucí knihovny se na něj mile usmála, pochopil, že bylo načase jít. Vždy ale předtím musel probudit Haruku, který mu vzal sako od jeho školní uniformy, udělal si z ní polštář a spokojeně před ním oddechoval. Vždy mu trochu záviděl, jak jednoduše si vše pamatoval a stejně jako ve vodě, proplouval snadně a rychle životem, jako kdyby ho ani nic netrápilo. Rozhodně ne závěrečné zkoušky, které zvládl na výbornou. Když pak společně oslavovali jejich úspěch v domě rodiny Tačibanových, při přípitku cítil jemné šimrání kolem srdce. Byla to radost za to, že oba uspěli, ale přeci jen trocha té závisti, že Haruka, bez jediného problému, uspěl a dostal se na prestižní školu se skvělým plaveckým programem, který mu už předem zaručoval skvělou budoucnost. Ten večer slavili až do pozdních hodin. Večer si Makoto a Haruka povídali, tak, jak to měli ve zvyku, když byli ještě děti – leželi na posteli, otočeni na bok čelem k sobě, dívali se jeden druhému do očí a šeptali si o budoucnosti, jako kdyby si říkali tajemství. Usnuli až nad ránem, kdy je na obličejích začaly lechtat první paprsky slunce.

I přesto, že Makoto věděl, že s nástupem na vysokou školu, jeho stres ze školy neopadne, přeci jen to byla další nová zkušenost. A rozhodně nepatřila mezi jeho oblíbené. I na večerních sezeních doučovací skupiny se nevtipkovali a všichni byli až podivně strnulí. V práci se ho Misaki několikrát zeptal, jestli mu nebylo zle, protože se vždy nepřítomně díval kamsi do země – to si jen v hlavě opakoval látku v naději, že bude schopný ji před profesorem říct tak excelentně, jako si ji v hlavě přeříkával. I Haruka porušil jejich ranní rutinu a byl to on, kdo se rozhodl Makota doprovázet do školy. Dělal to ale zejména pro to, aby si byl jistý, že něco jedl. Vždy, když vyšli z bytového komplexu, kde Makoto bydlel, už mu do ruky strkal snídani, kterou pro něj přichystal.

Všechen stres se mu ale přeci jen trochu vyplácel – vždy uspěl. I když se celou dobu červenal, mnul si prsty a cítil, jak mu vyschlo hrdlo, nějak ze sebe dokázal vylouskat všechny důležité informace k tomu, aby mu profesoři do indexu zapsali „splněno“ a on mohl s klidným srdcem odejít domů. Čekala ho už poslední zkouška z anatomie, na kterou se pilně připravoval už od prvních dní na univerzitě. Všichni ho děsili, jak je profesor přísný, a tak si dával záležet na tom, aby na jeho hodiny vždy chodil připravený. Možná proto mu učení nepřišlo tak těžké.

I tak ale cítil, že potřeboval odpočinek. Ráno zapomínal, proč si vlastně otevřel kredenc, než mu došlo, že si chtěl udělat čaj. Odpoledne se zastavoval na chodníku, než mu došlo, že potřeboval jít do plavecké haly a ne domů. Občas vytočil Harukovo číslo, aniž by s něčím potřeboval pomoc a nemohl ze sebe vyloudit jedinou výmluvu, proč s ním potřeboval mluvit. Ale i černovlásek po telefonu pochopil, co od něj jeho nejlepší přítel potřeboval. Jen ho slyšel a vědět, že společně všechno zvládnou. Byl pro něj záchytným bodem a Haruka se této pozici nebránil.

Proto, když se vypisovaly směny plaveckého klubu na další týden, byl rád, když mu majitel odsouhlasil, aby si vzal na týden volno. Okamžitě se s tou novinou pochlubil své rodině, za kterou měl v plánu hned druhý den vyrazit. Jejich nadšení mu do očí vehnalo pár slz.

„Opravdu nemůžeš jet se mnou?“ zeptal se Makoto, když si přehodil mobil z jedné ruky do druhé a přiložil si jej na levé ucho. Pravou rukou se snažil zapnout vak se svými věcmi. Marně.

„ _Ne_ ,“ odpověděl Haruka z druhé strany. Každý, kdo by ho slyšel, by si myslel, že byl otrávený nebo unavený, ale Makoto na jeho hlase poznal, že mu to bylo líto. I když se jeho rodiče do Iwatobi vraceli sporadicky a vlastně je Makoto měl možnost vidět jen jednou za rok, Haruka jejich dům miloval. Měl na něj spousty vzpomínek díky milované babičce, která ho prakticky vychovávala. Vždy, když měl možnost, jel do Iwatobi zapálit pro ni ve svatyni svíci. „ _Ale Azuma mi slíbil, že po turnaji v Ósace mi dá o víkendu volno._ “ Makoto slyšel i nevyřčenou otázku – _Naplánujeme spolu něco?_

„To zní skvěle, Haru,“ usmál se a konečně dopnul zip na vaku. Přehodil si ho před záda a vyšel ze svého bytu. „Už budu muset končit.“

„ _Jistě_ ,“ řekl Haruka, ale nezavěsil. Jako kdyby ještě na něco čekal.

Makoto se zasmál a pronesl: „Napíši ti, až dorazím do Iwatobi. Ano?“ Haruka jen něco zabručel, ale brunet pochopil, že ho tím uklidnit. Rychle se rozloučili, Makoto schoval mobil do kapsy, zamknul byt a rozeběhl se k vlaku.

Když dorazil na autobusové nádraží, lidé už nastupovali do autobusu, který je měl odvést do Iwatobi. Až když dosedl na sedačku, oddechl si. Skoro to nestihl. Po cestě uviděl kočku, která zůstala schoulená pod kovovou sedačkou na nádraží a nemohla se dostat přes koleje pryč. Děsila se každého zvuku a pohybu a nešťastně mňoukala. Makoto jí nemohl nechat jen tak. Odnesl jí z nádraží ven do parku, kde se mu vytrhla z náručí a utíkala kamsi k dětskému hřišti. Když se vrátil na nádraží, jeho vlak už byl dávno pryč a další měl přijet až za dvacet minut. Nervózně pochodoval ze strany na stranu a ve vagónu poťukával nohou o zem, až se musel stařence před ním omluvit, že jí rušil během čtení romantické knihy.

Jakmile řidič nastartoval motor a přivítal všechny cestující, jeho srdce se konečně uklidnilo. Začal se usmívat. Těšil se domů. Vždy, když měl chvíli, vzpomněl si na svou rodinu. Viděl jeho matku, jak stála u kuchyňské linky a připravovala její výborné zelené kari. Viděl otce, který si u stolu četl noviny a komentoval změny na burze. Viděl hlavně své dva mladší sourozence, kteří běhali po domě a jejich smích a hádky byli slyšet až na dvoře před jejich domem. Spokojeně se zatřásl a podíval se z okénka ven. Svět se zdál zase o něco jasnější a přívětivější. Vytáhl z kapsy mobil, dal si do uší sluchátka a rozhodl se cestu zaspat.

O šest a půl hodiny později vystoupil na konečné zastávce. Hned jak vystoupil ze dveří, zhluboka se nadechl čerstvého vzduchu, který mu zaplnil plíce a pošimral vlasy. Ten známý odér slaného vzduchu a slunce. Tohle mu v Tokiu chybělo. Rozloučil se se zbývajícími pasažéři – většinou postarší dámy, kterým pomohl s jejich bagáží – a procházel známými uličkami, dokud se nedostal k známému, dlouhému schodišti, které vedlo až k svatyni Misagozaki. S každým dalším vyšlápnutým schodem se jeho úsměv rozšiřoval. Došel na známé rozcestí mezi jeho a Harukovým domem. Pousmál se, když si vzpomněl na všechny dny, kdy společně schody vycházeli a scházeli. Zdálo se, jako kdyby to bylo už dávno, a přesto v Tokiu byli teprve rok. Zahnul doprava a rychle vyběhl zbývající schody, které už ho dovedly před rodinný dům. Pousmál se, když si všiml, že na hrobu jeho zlatých rybek byly položené čerstvé květiny. Zazvonil a spokojeně přešlápl z jedné nohy na druhou.

Během chvíle se zpoza dveří objevila tmavě hnědá kštice. Než Makoto stačil otevřít pusu, aby pozdravil, cítil, jak se na něj jeho mladší bratr vrhnul. „Bráško!“ Vykřikl, když vyskočil, aby ho mohl obejmout kolem krku.

„Tak rád tě vidím, Rene,“ řekl Makoto spokojeně, když se začal tváří otíral o tu jeho a instinktivně si bratra přitáhl blíže k tělu. Bylo to už dlouho, co se s ním takhle objímal. Žádné hovory ani zprávy mu nikdy nemohly vynahradit tuhle teplou náruč. S tím, jak Ren dospíval, věděl, že nebude trvat dlouho a místo bratrských obejmutí mu věnuje jen otrávený pohled a mávnutí při rozloučení. Chtěl si to ještě na nějakou dobu užít.

„Proč jsi neřekl, že přijedeš!“ Vynadal mu Ren, ale přesto se usmíval. Makoto se bál, aby si neroztrhl koutky u úst, jak široce usmíval.

„Chtěl jsem, aby to bylo překvapení. Aspoň pro tebe a Ran,“ řekl popravdě, když s bratrem vešel do domu. „Jsem doma,“ zakřičel do prostoru. Během chvíle se na chodbě objevila jeho matka, jako vždy měla kolem krku uvázanou zástěru a voněla po skořici, a právě pečeném masu.

„Zlatíčko,“ řekla a její nádherné, tyrkysové oči se skoro celé zalily slzami. „Už jsem se tě nemohla dočkat!“ Objala ho kolem krku a políbila ho na tvář, tak, jak to měla ve zvyku vždy, když odcházel a přicházel ze školy. Tohle mu také chybělo. To teplo domova, které s ním do Tokia odjet nemohlo. „Zkoušela jsem si spočítat, jak dlouho ti bude trvat cesta, abys měl hned po příjezdu, co jíst, ale bude to ještě minimálně hodinku trvat… Zdá se, že jsem v matematice stejně dobrá jako ty,“ zasmála se.

„Už zase mami?“ Povzdechl si Makoto a otráveně si povzdechl. Jeho rodiče si vždy našli moment na to, aby se vraceli k jeho matematickým neúspěchům, které byli jedním profesorem okomentovány jako _výpočty hodné Nobelovy ceny, neboť toto ještě opravdu nikdo neviděl._

Jeho matka se však sladce zasmála, chytila ho za ramena a povzdechla si: „Zase si vyrostl.“

„To se ti jen zdá,“ řekl, ale sám měl pocit, že některá trička mu byla o kousek kratší než před půl rokem. Myslel si, že už růst přestane, ale jeho tělo se zdálo, že mělo jiný názor. Pokoušel se to zastavit, ale přesto tajně doufal, že se jednou bude moci podívat Sousukemu přímo do očí. Dělily je jen čtyři centimetry, které však stačily k tomu, aby Sousuke neustále namítal, že on, jako vyšší, je v právu v tom rozhodovat co budou zrovna jíst, na co se zrovna budou dívat nebo kam zrovna půjdou. Jejich přátelství bylo podivnou kombinací hašteření, na které byl zvyklý Sousuke s Rinem, a péče, která zase bylo známá Makotovi a Harukovi.

„Myslím, že ne,“ zaprotestovala. „Otec přijede až pozdě v noci, protáhla se jim poslední konference.“

„Půjdeme si něco zahrát?“ zeptal se Ren, když se pověsil Makotovi na ruku a snažil se bratra nenápadně dotlačit do pokoje.

„Nech ho si odpočinout, Rene.“

„Ne, to je v pořádku. Rád se podívám, jak si předělal můj pokoj.“

„Je to naprostá pecka!“ Vyběhli schody do prvního patra a otevřeli první dveře zleva. To byl dříve Makotův pokoj. Po tom, co se odstěhoval a půl roku zel prázdnotou, se ho rodiče nenápadně zeptali, jestli plánuje se někdy nastěhovat zpátky. I když Makota píchlo u srdce, chápal je. Sám cítil, že i když bylo v jeho srdci Iwatobi silně zakořeněno a své domoviny se nikdy nehodlal vzdát, ještě několik let věděl, že se do ní nevrátí. Jeho sen pomáhat dětem plavat se rozšířil na sportovce a doufal, že jednou bude s nejlepším týmem – který by zahrnoval Haruku, i když si stále pokoušel namluvit, že kvůli němu to rozhodně nedělal – po celém světě. Jeho domovinou budou hotely a jeden byt v Tokiu, ve kterém se bude vždy připravovat jen na další odlet. Když mu ale přišly první zprávy o tom, jak se Ren zabydluje, nelitoval toho. Usmíval se nad každou malou změnou, kterou Ren udělal. Oba jeho sourozenci dospívali a potřebovali prostor a soukromí.

Proto, když vešel do svého starého pokoje, místo smutku, se jen rozesmál. Ren byl klidnější než jeho o pár minut starší sestra, ale měl podivný vkus, který zahrnoval křiklavé barvy a superhrdiny, jejíž jména si Makoto ani nestihl za ty roky zapamatovat. Bylo jich tolik, že se pokoušel je jen správně rozřadit do studií, aby mladšího bratra neurazil a nedočkal se další přednášky o tom, jak je nesmí zaměňovat. Makotův klidný, uhlazený styl, který zahrnoval výraznou zelenou ale jinak klidnou šedou, byl nahrazen žlutými stěnami, masitým dřevem, rudými povlaky a potisky, které byly všude na stole, zdech a dveřích. V místnosti po něm zůstala jen herní konzole, na které s Harukou hráli ty nejnovější hry.

„Jak se ti to líbí?“ zeptal se Ran nadšeně a roztáhl ruce do všech stran.

Makoto nasadil jeho vstřícný úsměv, spolkl pravdu o tom, že ho ze všeho začaly pálit oči, a odpověděl: „Stejné jako ty.“

Oba si sedli na zem před televizi, zapnuli konzoli a dali se do hraní. Ren si pro něj připravil nejnovější vydání Takena. Byla to přeci jen trochu nostalgie. „Ty mě necháváš vyhrát, určitě!“ Smál se Ren, když už po páté Makota porazil. Makoto vždy nechával své sourozence vyhrát, jen s Harukou poznali, jak těžký soupeř ve skutečnosti byl. Jenže tentokrát to pravda nebyla. Brunet už zapomněl, jak se se starým gameplayem hrálo, byl zvyklý na Wii, které si musel pořídit hned, jakmile dorazil do Tokia, společně s jeho prvním dotykovým telefonem.

Hráli necelou půl hodinu, když se z přízemí ozval hlas jejich matky, která je volala na oběd. Pozastavili hru a se smíchem došli do kuchyně. Makoto se zhluboka nadechl a ucítil známou vůni pečeně, zeleniny a tepla, které vytvářela jeho matka. Sedl si ke stolu na své obvyklé místo – na chvíli se zapřemýšlel, jestli ještě stále má právo na to myslet si, že se jedná o „jeho“ místo – a matka před něj položila jeho nejoblíbenější jídlo. „Mami, to jsi nemusela,“ řekl Makoto, ale ochutnal ještě před tím, než na stůl položila další talíř.

„Nemohla jsem odolat,“ řekla, když si sedla vedle něj a podíval se na prázdné místo před sebou. „Už zase jde pozdě…,“ zašeptal si spíše pro sebe a povzdechla si. „Ran! Vystydne ti to!“

„Řekla jsem, že už jdu!“

„Ran je celou dobu doma?“ Podivil se Makoto.

„Jo,“ zašklebil se Ren.

„Tak proč…“ Nedopověděl Makoto a zamračil se. Jeho mladší sestra ho milovala snad ještě více než bratr. Vždy, když se sešli i s Harukou, bylo jasné, že jeho bratra to k černovláskovi podivně táhlo a když měli společně plavat, vždy chtěl, aby ho podpíral a učil právě Haruka. Ale jeho sestra ne. Milovala Makota od první chvíle, co se narodila. Neplakala u něj, nechala se od něj krmit z láhve, hrála si s ním na pískovišti a strkala do dětí, které také chtěly, aby je ponosil na jeho silných ramenou. Často jí za to káral, ale ona se na něj podívala těma roztomilými, tyrkysovýma očima, a vše jí hned odpustil. Vždy byla na nohou, když se probudil. Vždy byla u dveří, když se vrátil domů. Plakala, když někam odjížděl. Říkala, že si ho jednou vezme za muže – což jejich rodiče s každým dalším rokem spíše znepokojovalo. Ona byla důvodem, proč si domů nikdy nemohl přinést časopis nebo videokazetu, která rozhodně nebyla určena očím malého dítěte, obzvláště nevinné dívky. Ráda nosila jeho oblečení, i když po něm šlapala a rukávy měla skoro až na zem. Schovávala se mu do skříně, aby jí mohl „najít“ a lechtat na posteli, až plakala štěstím. Nikdy ho nenechala samotného.

Teď ale jako kdyby ji vůbec nezajímalo, že ten bratr, kterého před všemi tak chválila a bez kterého nedokázala být, konečně přijel domů. Po roce, který se zdál tak dlouhý, i když si často volali a psali. I když… když teď nad tím Makoto přemýšlel, Ran se před půl rokem podivně odmlčela. Občas mu napsala nějakou zprávu, ale na volání nikdy neměla čas. Na společných videohovorech se už neobjevovala a jeho matka vždy jen řekla: „ _To víš, už je to slečna.“_ a dále se o tom nebavili.

„Ran!“ Výkřik vyrušil Makotův příval myšlenek. Ozvalo se něco, co znělo jako šoupání židle, otevření dveří a kroky, které byly až moc hlasité. Ran takhle chodila vždy, když byla naštvaná. Tak přeci jen se asi nic tak zásadního nezměnilo.

Makoto měl zrovna mezi hůlkami červenou papriku, když se mezi dveřmi objevila Ran. Paprika s hlasitým šplíchnutím dopadla zpět do omáčky a umazala mu kus jeho oblečení. Ta dívka, která stála mezi dveřmi, přeci nemohla být jeho sestra. Jeho malá sestřička s dlouhými olivovými vlasy sepnutými do dvou roztomilých růžků, která milovala květinové vzory a koťátka přeci nemohla být – _tahle_.

Ran byla najednou o dobrých patnáct centimetrů vyšší než její bratr. Byla dlouhá, štíhlá, vlasy měla střižené po ramena a místo ofiny měla několik dlouhých pramenů, které jí obkreslovaly obličej. Všiml si propíchnutých uší, ze kterých vyselo pár stříbrných náušnic, které skvěle ladily ke stejně blyštivému náhrdelníku. Co ho ale více zaujalo bylo, jak byla namalovaná – měla dokonalou pleť, růžové rty – tak proč najednou byla zmalovaná, řasy měla celé černé a rty rudé? Ramena měla pořád stejně úzká, stejně jako pas. Ale rozšířily se jí boky. V těch těsných kalhotách to bylo vidět ještě o něco více. Nad nimi měla odkrytý pupík – Makoto si oddechl, když v něm nic nespatřil. Tričko – nebo to, co se snažila za něj vydávat – zakrývalo jen její hrudník. I ten se zvětšil, a to o několik čísel, které neviděl ani u svých spolužaček na vysoké škole. Japonská děvčata měla většinou menší hrudníky, ale nadměrné velikosti zřejmě dostihovali celou jejich rodinu. To, co nemohla dohnat jako její bratr v kalhotách, nosila na prsou.

A Makota to znervózňovalo. Ran rozhodně nevypadala jako jeho – _dvanáctiletá!_ – sestra. Kdyby jí neznal a potkal na ulici, řekl by si, že zrovna nastoupila na střední školu nebo ukončovala už první rok. Pořád se nosila stejně hrdě a sebevědomě, ale teď se k tomu přidalo ještě něco. Něco, v co doufal, že se u ní probere mnohem později – sexappeal.

Jen představa toho, že byl schopný myslet v jedné větě na svou sestru, dvanáctiletou dívku a sexappeal, mu stáhlo žaludek. „Ještě jsem něco řešila,“ prohodila a odfoukla si neposlušné vlasy, které jí spadaly do čela. I její hlas zněl jinak. Byl trochu hlubší, ale o to více sladký a příjemný. Už tolik netahal za uši. Nikdy si nevšiml, jak se i dívkám měnily hlasy.

Ran došla ke stolu a jakmile uviděla Makotův pohled, zasmála se. „Také tě zdravím, Makoto.“ Makoto sebou cuknul. Ran mu ještě nikdy jménem neřekla. Vždycky byl pro ni jen „bratříček“ a později „bráška“. Ale _Makoto_? Z jejích úst to znělo tak zvláštně.

„Ahoj,“ řekl po chvíli ticha, kdy si Ran sedla vedle svého bratra a dala se do jídla. Až teď Makoto viděl, jak velký rozdíl mezi jeho sourozenci byl. Nikdo by netipoval, že jsou dvojčata. Ren byl ještě dítě, tváře měl nafouklé, rysy jemné, a měl stále klukovský výraz ve tváři. I jeho hlas zněl spíše žensky. Ale Ran…

„Chtěla jsem se s tebou přivítat,“ řekla najednou a znovu si upravila vlasy za ucho. „Ale ještě jsem si volala s Ak— _někým_.“

„S jejím klukem,“ řekl Ren znechuceně.

„Sklapni,“ řekla Ran útočně a kopla ho pod stolem do holeně.

„Jau! Nech toho!“ Zamračil se na ní mladší bratr. Musel trochu zvednout bradu, aby se jí mohl podívat do očí. Štvalo ho to, jak byla vysoká. Doufal, že také brzy vyroste.

„S klukem?“ zeptal se Makoto a odložil hůlky stranou.

„Akinori je přítel naší drahé Ran.“

„Mami,“ zaprotestovala Ran a protočila oči. Tohle u ní snad nikdy neviděl. Ran byla vždycky rázná a dávala jasně najevo, jestli se jí něco líbilo nebo ne, ale rodičům nikdy neodmlouvala. Poslouchala je na slovo, ráda pomáhala a jejich matka pro ni byla modlou. Bylo vidět, jak moc jí obdivovala. Ale teď se zdálo jako kdyby jí její přítomnost vadila.

Byl Makoto také takový, když si poprvé všimnul, že se mu změnil hlas a jeho myšlenky začaly zaplavovat představy, které mu vháněly krev do obličeje? Ne. Byl vždy slušný. Jeho puberta byla tak klidná, že nebýt jeho výšky a svalů, nikdo by si ani žádné výrazné změny nevšiml. Rodiče mu vždy říkali, že tu musí být pro své sourozence, kteří v něm uvidí vzor a nesmí být pro ně špatným příkladem. Vzal si to až moc k srdci. Nikdy nevyváděl jako jeho vrstevníci. Když ale viděl, co puberta dělala s jeho mladší – _dvanáctiletou!_ Bude chvíle, kdy to konečně přijme? – sestrou, děsil se. Nebyl doma, aby ji mohl krotit. Ren ještě stále pubertou neprocházel. Jeho matka byla vytížena prací i domácnosti, a i když se snažila a byla tu vždy pro ně, raději se snažili jí dopřávat klid a věci si řešit sami. Jejich otec byl skvělým mužem, ale empatie moc nepobral a jeho rady byly čistě teoretické. Proto jeho sourozenci docházeli za ním a on jim vždy rád poradil. Jenže teď na to byli sami. Na to všechno.

Makoto neměl právo na to cokoliv soudit, byl přeci jen jejich bratr, ne rodič. Přesto měl potřebu se nadechnout a začít se Ran ptát, s kým chodí, proč mu už neodepisuje na zprávy a co za zpropadené tričko si to rozhodla koupit a nosit.

„Miláčku, jez, jinak to budeš mít studené.“ Hlas jeho matky ho přivedl zpět do reality. Jen pokýval hlavou, vzal hůlky zpět do ruky a začal jíst. Odešel od stolu jako poslední, talíř měl stále skoro plný. „Nechutnalo ti to?“ zeptala se ho matka nešťastně.

„Ne, to ne…“

Makotova maminka se zamračila. Přešla k němu blíže a prohlédla si ho. Pousmála se. Tenhle pohled u něj viděla už několikrát. „Je to v pořádku, Makoto,“ řekla a pohladil ho po vlasech. Musela si stoupnout na špičky, aby byla schopná mu několik pramenů upravit za ucho. Byl stejně vysoký jako její manžel. „Dívky dospívají rychleji. Potřebuje si tím projít, aby se našla.“

„Ale… ale ona…“ Nedokázal to ani pojmenovat. Podíval se do očí své matky, která přívětivě povytáhla obočí a čekala, až najde ty správná slova. Stále je nenacházel.

„Vypadá tak dospěle?“ Pokusila se ho doplnit a Makoto jen spokojeně vydechl. Přesně to myslel. „Zlepší se to. Teď se ještě poznává. Neví, co s vlastním tělem, bouří se v ní hormony a ten nový chlapec—“

„Kdo to je?“ Vyrušil jí a vystrašeně se na ní podíval.

Jeho maminka se zasmála. „Nemusíš se bát. Akinori je velmi milý chlapec, občas k nám přijde na večeři.“

„On tu spí?“

„Blázínku!“ Šťouchla Makota do čela, až brunet bolestí zaskuhral. „To bych jí nedovolila. Na to je ještě moc malá.“

„Já jsem ale u Harua mohl spát.“

„Tam jsem přeci neměla, čeho se bát,“ zasmála se a hned na to ho pohladila po pažích. „Nebo snad ano?“ Makoto nasucho polkl. Bylo jedno, že mu bylo skoro dvacet let. Stále v sobě nenašel dost odvahy na to, aby se přiznal že _– ano, bylo, čeho se bát_. Noci, které trávili hraním videoher, deskových her nebo grilováním makrel, se brzy proměnily do nocí, kdy se na sebe dívali a šeptali si o tom, co se na jejich těle měnilo. Dětská zvědavost přešla od slov k dotekům a pak činům, které vedly jen k tomu, že se v Makotově mozku udělal vír, který nedokázal zkrotit. Dlouhé roky se potýkal s vlastními pocity, snažil se nutit, aby se mu líbily krátké sukně, bílé podkolenky a výrazná ňadra. Ale s každým dalším rokem se raději díval na další odhalený kus nahé kůže chlapců, kteří dospívali stejně jako on. Pozoroval jejich rostlá ramena, hrudníky a svalnaté nohy. Haruka – který se ho od čtrnácti už nikdy nedotkl, protože _už byli dost velcí na to, aby si na to našli partnerku_ – o tom nikdy nemluvil. Ale poznal to na něm. Znali se tak dobře, že Makoto nemusel ani nic říkat, aby Haruka pochopil, co se dělo v jeho myšlenkách. Chápal ho, podporoval, nikdy ho nezavrhl. I Haruka nebyl typický muž, kterého si japonská společnost představovala. Haruka byl jednoduše _Haruka_. Nad tou myšlenkou se Makoto pousmál.

„Zlatíčko…?“

Makoto zamrkal a rychle se na svou matku usmál. „Ano, samozřejmě, nebyl důvod se bát.“

„Stejně jako u mě a Akinora.“ Oba se otočili ke dveřím, kde stála Ran. V ruce držela prázdnou skleničku. „Šla jsem si jenom pro pití, když jsem slyšela, jak mě tu pomlouváte.“

„Nikdo tě nepomlouvá, Ran,“ oponoval Makoto trochu ublíženě. Ran jen cosi zabručela.

„Dej si, co chceš, zlatíčko,“ řekla jejich matka, když začala otírat kuchyňskou linku.

„Jasně.“ Ran došla ke dřezu, aby si nalila trochu čerstvé vody. Vlasy jí sjely z ramen a odhalily tak její mléčný krk.

„Co to tam máš?“ zeptal se Makoto. Ran se narovnala, rukou si zakryla krk a vyděšeně se na něj podívala.

„Co kde máš?“ zeptal se jejich matka a přestala mýt linku.

„To nic není.“ Rychle si upravila vlasy tak, aby nešlo nic vidět. Makoto to ale viděl dost jasně. Malá skvrnka, ještě trochu červená, podle všeho čerstvá. Něco, co si nemohla způsobit sama. Něco, co musel udělat někdo jiný. Něco, co někdo vytvořil _svými ústy_.

Makotovi se rozbušilo srdce. „Opravdu?“

Ran se na něj podívala a zamračila se. „Opravdu. Stejně jako se nikdo nemusí bát o _tvé_ noci s _Harůem_.“ Makoto sebou škubnul. Co tím chtěla Ran naznačit? Že by snad—? „Jdu spát.“

„Dobrou noc, zlatíčko,“ popřála jí matka a Ran během chvíle byla pryč. Makoto zatnul prsty do kuchyňské linky, o kterou se opíral. V hrudníku mu silně bušilo srdce. „Mako—“

„Půjdu si také lehnout,“ řekl možná až moc rychle, otočil se a odešel. Ještě slyšel, jak mu matka popřála dobrou noc. Odešel do svého – Renova – pokoje a položil se na futon, který tam pro něj jeho mladší bratr už připravil.

„Jdeš spát?“ zeptal se Ren překvapeně, když pozastavil hru na svém telefonu a podíval se z okraje postele na svého bratra, který si polštář místo pod hlavu, přitáhl k hrudníku. Vypadalo to, jako kdyby se snažil někoho obejmout.

„Jsem po tom dnešním cestování docela unavený.“ To nebyla lež – opravdu cítil, jak ho bolely nohy, záda a víčka se mu sama od sebe zavírala. Jen to nebyla ta věc, která ho trápila. 

„Nevadí, že budu hrát?“ zeptal se ho bratr, když zhasnul a ukázal na svůj mobil. „Ještě nejsem unavený,“ řekl, když se znovu položil do peřin, tentokrát si lehl na záda, takže na sebe neviděli.

„Klidně hraj, já usnu při všem.“

„To je pravda,“ zasmál se mladší, když si vzpomněl na všechny dny, kdy se s Ran hádali a běhali po domě, zatímco se Makoto pokoušel usnout nebo připravovat na zkoušky. Jen vzpomínka na jeho sestru ho donutila hlasitě si povzdechnout. „Ran se dost změnila, co?“

Makoto si povzdechl stejně jako jeho bratr. „To ano.“

Pak už ani jeden z nich nic neřekl. Makoto za dvě minuty usnul.

Když se Makoto probudilo, bylo něco málo před sedmou ranní. Ranní vstávání neměl rád už od základní školy. Vždy si musel nařizovat budíka i o hodinu dříve, než plánoval vstát. Vždy se převaloval z jedné strany na druhou a snažil se probudit. Když přespával u Haruky, nejednou mu skončil budík na hlavě. Černovlásek byl možná ranní ptáče a vstával ještě před tím, než Makotův budík vůbec zazvonil, ale ten otravný zvuk ho rušil při chystání jeho obvyklé, ranní koupele. S vysokou školou ale přišla spousta zodpovědností, a i když si dlouho zvykal na ruch velkoměsta, začal si zvykat i na brzké vstávání – to, aby stihnul sprchu, snídani a přímý spoj k Harukovi, se kterým potom šel na ranní trénink. Vidět hned po ránu jeho kamaráda, který se vnitřně usmíval a měl radost z toho, že ani ne do hodiny od probuzení se mohl namočit do chlórované vody; ho těšila natolik, že zapomínal na svou únavu.

Jeho tělo tedy už bylo zvyklé vstávat ještě před tím, než vůbec vyšlo slunce. Neuvědomovalo si, že tentokrát není důvod pro to vstávat. Měl týden volno. Týden se svojí rodinou. Týden bez Haruky. Nad tím posledním ho podivně zabolelo na hrudi.

Sedl si na futon a podíval se prosklenými dveřmi ven, kde měl výhled přímo na oceán. Bylo zvláštní, že i před jeho fóbii, ho ten pohled vždy uklidňoval? Dokázal při tom myslet na důležité věci a vzájemně i vypnout. Slyšet vlny a cítit slaný vzduch, mu dopřávalo klidu, který občas nad svým životem ztrácel.

Potichu vstal, tak, aby neprobudil Rena, který se rozvaloval na posteli. Sebral ze země peřinu, kterou ze sebe Ren shodil, a přikryl ho až ke krku. Ren se ze spaní usmál a přitulil se k peřině, jako kdysi ke svému oblíbenému plyšákovi. Vyšel ze dveří a všiml si, že v kuchyni se už svítilo. Od schodů už slyšel tlumené hlasy svých rodičů. Pousmál se a vešel do obývacího pokoje, který byl spojený s kuchyní a jídelnou. „Dobré ráno.“

„Zlatíčko,“ usmála se na něj jeho matka a okamžitě ukázala na buchtu před sebou. Ještě se z ní trochu kouřilo. „Dáš si?“

„Možná později.“ Podíval se na svého otce, který se na něj jen mile usmíval, jako vždy měl před sebou položené noviny. „Jak ses měl na služební cestě?“

„Ach, to ti budu muset vyprávět,“ řekl jeho otec, odložil noviny stranou a dal se do vypravování. Než skončil se svou historkou o tom, jak se jeho šéf opil a následně omdlel v horkých pramenech, spořádali společně skoro polovinu buchtu. Paní Tačibanová se vždy smála, že už pochopila, proč jsou tak vysocí, když se pořád cpou. „Plánuješ dnes něco?“

„Ne,“ řekl popravdě Makoto. „Možná se jen chvíli učit, možná se podívám po městě…“

„Chtěl jsem jít dnes rybařit.“

Makoto pochopil, co tím jeho otec myslel. Každý, kdo Makota znal, o něm tvrdil, že je Harukův osobní překladač. Že dokázal přečíst jeho emoce a bez problémů pochopit, na co myslel. Ale to se naučil jen díky svému otci. I když byl otevřenější než Haruka, jedno měli stejné – nedokázal přesně pojmenovat své tužby a emoce. Vždy je podsouval zaobalené něčím, co ne každý prokouknul. Jako dítě to nechápal, podivoval se nad vším, co jeho matka pro otce dělala, i když si o to nikdy neřekl. _„On je prostě takový,“_ říkávala mu. A až po tom, co se začal bavit s Harukou pochopil. Bylo pro něj ale pak i snadnější porozumět svému otci. „Půjdu rád s tebou.“

„Opravdu? Nemusíš, jestli nechceš,“ řekl jeho otec, ale Makotovi neuniklo, jak jeho oči zaplály plaménky, které vždy značily, že byl šťastný.

„Chci.“ S tím se spolkl poslední sousto a zvedl se z místa. „Půjdu se na to nějak vhodně obléknout.“

„Vzbuď prosím tě Rena, musí s Ran do školy.“

„Jasně.“

Makoto došel do pokoje a Rena začal pomalu budit. Mezitím, co se osprchoval, převlékl a připravil věci sebou, ho musel budit ještě pětkrát. Už chápal, proč se na něj matka vždy mračila a k desátým narozeninám mu koupila budík. Absolvovat každý den tuto zoufalou rutinu, by ho začalo brzy nudit. Pomohl Renovi uvázat si kolem krku žlutou kravatu a společně sešli po schodech dolů. Jeho otec už byl také převlečený a nazouval si boty. „Vy jdete rybařit?“ zeptal se Ren nadšeně, když viděl zabalené pruty. „Já chci jít také!“

„Ty musíš do školy, mladý muži,“ řekla jeho matka. Ren roztomile našpulil pusu.

„Můžeš jít s námi o víkendu,“ navrhl Makoto, když se obul a přehodil si jeden vak s prutem přes záda.

„Opravdu?“ zeptal se nadšeně.

„Jistě,“ potvrdil jeho otec.

„Užijte si to,“ řekla jeho matka, když oba políbila na tvář a společně vyšli ze dveří. Ještě, než se za nimi dveře zavřeli, slyšeli, jak volala: „Ran! Vstávej už! Musíš se nasnídat!“ Jen jméno jeho sestry Makota donutilo se zastavit. Chtěl se ještě podívat chodbou směrem k jejímu pokoji, vidět ji a vědět, že má na sobě svou školní, dívčí uniformu, smazaný make-up a vlasy sčesané tak roztomile, jako je měla vždy; ale dveře už byly dávno zavřené. Více stiskl popruh na svém rameni a povzdechl si. Věděl, že matka by jí nikdy nedovolila odejít do školy jinak, než jak to bylo pro mladou slečnu v této zemi vhodné, ale přesto na to nedokázal přestat myslet. Ta dívka, která se včera večer objevila mezi dveřmi, přeci nemohla být jeho nezletilá sestra…

Společně sešli všechny schody dolů, dali se doleva, k lesu, ve kterém se skrývalo klidné, široké jezero. Slunce ještě nebylo pořádně nad mořem, ale díky vysokým stromům, které se nad nimi skláněly, neměly sluneční paprsky šanci proniknout a dotknout se jejich kůže. Nad jezerem byla ještě trochu mlha a z dálky se ozývalo pár žab, jejíž vzájemné hlasy se prolínaly jako symfonie. Nádherný klid, který Makoto potřeboval pro svou zaměstnanou mysl.

Teď ale nic z toho nefungovalo. I když se snažil nozdrami nasát čerstvý vzduch a zhluboka vydechnout vše, co ho tížilo, vracelo se to. Sám se nechápal. Proč se tak vlastně choval? Jeho sestra měla právo na to dospět. Stejně jako on. Nikdo ho nebrzdil, nikdo se ho na nic neptal, nikdo mu nic nezakazoval. Měl by nechat její pubertě volný průběh, nepodivovat se nad tím, co se s ní děje. Matka měla pravdu, dívky dospívaly vždy rychleji, poznal to už na základní škole, kdy se mezi ním a dívkami tvořila propast, kterou dokázal překonat až znova na střední škole; ale šlo hlavně o to, že to nikdy nepochopí. Jako muž někdy bude moci poradit Renovi s tím, jak si uvázat kravatu, nebo co koupit své přítelkyni k narozeninám; ale nikdy nebude schopný poradit a být tu pro Ran.

Zamračil se. Bylo to snad ono? To vědomí, že jeho čas s milovanou sestrou vypršel a je načase uvolnit prostor pro jiného muže? Proto ho to tak děsilo?

„Nevím, jak je to možné, ale na svém těle cítím, jak přemýšlíš.“ Makoto sebou cuknul. Podíval se na svého otce, který se na něj vlídně usmíval a měl trochu povytažené obočí. „Děje se něco?“

„N-ne, nic se neděje.“ Naučená věta, kterou používal už tolik let.

„Makoto,“ začal jeho otec jemně. Nemusel říkat nic víc. Z tónu Makoto poznal, co mu tím otec naznačoval. Chtěl opravdu vědět, jestli se něco dělat. Chtěl ho vyslechnout. Věděl, že otec nebyl zrovna chodící knihou na rady a lidské emoce – od toho tu byla jeho empatická matka – ale dokázal mu pomoci uspořádat si myšlenky, uvolni tlaku na hrudi, když se konečně mohl vypovídat.

„Jde o Ran,“ začal brunet a více stiskl prut ve svých rukách. „Vás neděsí, že má kluka?“

„Makoto, dospívá. A oba víme, že dříve nebo později by si domů někoho přivedla.“

„Ale je jí teprve dvanáct.“

„A kolik bylo tobě, když ses poprvé zamiloval?“ Makoto si nahlas povzdechl. Bylo mu stejně jako Ran. Jenže on ještě nechápal, co to bušení srdce a rudnutí tváře znamenalo. Do doby, než se zadíval do Harukových očí plné bolesti z toho, jak si ho poslední dobou nevšímal. V tu chvíli všechno pochopil. A vyznal se ze svých citů. Jenže ještě celý rok se nic nedělo. Stále spolu chodili ven, navštěvovali se, pomáhali se učit, plavali spolu. Ale první polibek a dotek—zakroutil hlavou. Na tohle zrovna teď myslet nechtěl. „Vidíš,“ řekl jeho otec a podíval se zpět na hladinu jezera, na které dovádělo pár vodomilek. „Není to nic vážného. Nebyl bych to být já, kdo by se měl spíše bát? Jsem její otec.“

„To asi ano,“ přiznal Makoto. Jejich otec se o ně vždy ukázkově staral. A pokud on neměl obavy, neměl by je mít také. Pokud jsou jeho rodiče v klidu, měl by se nad tím vším povznést a nesnažil se vytvářet problémy tam, kde ani nebyly. „Děkuji.“ Otec se na něj znovu usmál a opatrně upevnil prut na úchyt vedle sebe. „Tati?“

„Ano?“

„Kdy naposledy jste s mamkou měli chvíli pro sebe?“

„No, tak to bych dokázal spočítat na prstech jedné ruky.“

Když se o pět hodin později vrátili domů, byli sami. Ran a Ren byli ve škole, zatímco jeho matka už pár let vypomáhala jako prodavačka a aranžérka v jednom malém květinářství. Makoto se nabídl, že očistí a uklidí pruty. Dělal to i proto, že když seděl v kumbále, vraceli se mu všechny vzpomínky na kempování. Už když bylo Makotovi pět let vyrazil s rodinou na první noc pod stan. I když se bál tmy a nebyl si v noci úplně jistý, stačilo, když zaryl nos do hrudníku své matky a spokojeně dřímal až do rána. Snídat v chladném ránu, procházet se celý den po lese, plavat v jezeře, vařit si v hrnci nad ohněm, v noci pozorovat hvězdy a slyšet všechny zvuky lesa – byl rád, že ho rodiče naučili milovat přírodu. Když se narodili jeho mladší sourozenci, nějakou dobu jezdil s otcem sám. Avšak, už ve dvou letech byli připraveni na to, se k nim připojit a jezdili vždy na několik nocí za hranice rybářského města. Tento rok byl první, kdy se kempování neúčastnil. A nebyl jediný. I Ran se rozhodla, že půjde o první týden, který prožije sama doma. Ren, který na Ran vždy visel a chodil za ní jako ocásek – ještě více než za ním, ale Haruka byl stejně pořád na vrcholu – nic nenamítal. Ran totiž zrovna procházela první fázi puberty a chtěla se osamostatnit. A podle všeho, jí to dost zůstalo. Vídávali ji už jen mezi dveřmi od domu, mezi dveřmi do pokoje a u večeří.

Makoto pověsil vaky s pruty na háček vedle dveří a v kumbále zhasnul. Došel do kuchyně, ze kterého se linula nádherně vůně ryby, a právě pečené zeleniny. Mezitím co uklízet, jeho otec se rozhodl uvařit rybu, které ulovili. Makoto je nejraději pouštěl na svobodu, nelíbilo se mu ani napíchávat červy na háček, museli to za něj dělat ostatní; ale s otcem si vždy úlovky vozili domů. Jejich matka milovala pstruhy a když jednoho ulovili, bylo jasné, že i přes Makotovi psí oči, se zrovna tenhle zpátky do rybníka nevrátí. „Vypadá to skvěle,“ okomentoval práci svého otce, když se podíval na připravené talíře, saláty a pečenou rybu v troubě. „Máma bude nadšená.“

„Z čeho budu nadšená?“ Oba se otočili ke dveřím, ve kterých stála jejich matka a sundala si žluté sáčko. Nosila ho vždy jen na podzim, když na něj díky zářivé barvě nelákala všechny vosy v okolí. „Ach, já věděla, že cítím něco skvělého!“ Zasmála se, sepnula ruce k sobě a přešla blíže ke kuchyňské lince. „To jste ulovili?“

Makotův otec jen na souhlas zabručel a vyndal z trouby pekáč s rybou. Okamžitě ho začal porcovat a nandávat na tři připravené talíře. „Makoto se mě dneska zeptal na to, kdy jsme měli čas jenom pro sebe. A tak jsem mu vyprávěl o tom, jak od doby, co odešel z domu, nám zůstaly na krku dvě neposlušné děti.“

„Takhle o našich dětech nemluv,“ pokárala ho s hraným naštvaným výrazem a hned se zasmála.

„Tak Makota napadlo, že bychom si dneska večer mohli někam vyrazit.“

„To nejde,“ oponovala jeho matka a podívala se na svého syna. „Přijel sis sem odpočinout, ne hlídat své sourozence.“

„Vždyť už je ani pořádně hlídat nemusím, jsou už skoro dospělí.“

„Ach, opravdu?“ V jejím hlase šlo znát, že diví, jakou změnou během pár hodin její starší syn prošel. Nebyl ještě před několika hodinami nervózní z toho, jak jeho sestra vypadala? Podívala se na svého muže, který se na ni usmál a mrkl. Pochopila. „V tom případě – kam jdeme drahoušku?“ Naklonila se ke svému muži a políbila ho na tvář.

„Tak já vás tu nechám,“ řekl Makoto, vzal si jeden plný talíř a odešel z kuchyně. Ještě za sebou slyšel protesty své matky, která neměla ráda, když jedli odděleně a ke všemu u počítače nebo televize, ale její protesty byly brzy zastaveny polibky jejího manžela. Makoto za sebou rychle zavřel dveře a zasmál se. Už byl ve věku, kdy mu nevadilo, když si jeho rodiče vyznávali lásku i před ním. Byl rád, že i po tolika letech byli zamilovaní jako kdysi, když se poznali. Sedl si ke stolu, vytáhl ze své brašny knihu anatomie a zatímco jedl, učil se.

Ze čtení ho vytrhl až Ren, který hodil taškou do rohu a okamžitě padl do peřin. „Ta škola mě zabije,“ zasténal do polštáře a několikrát kopl nohama do matrace.

Makoto se zasmál, zavřel knihu a podíval se na svého bratra. „Náročný den?“

„Ten nejhorší,“ zaúpěl jeho bratr a přetočil se na záda, aby se na něj mohl podívat. „Nechápu, proč jsem se nechal zapsat na fotbal. Fotbal! Venku je zima, do toho se potíš… Jakmile jsme skončili, myslel jsem, že omdlím. A to jsem měl ještě školní službu! A musel jsem zamykat tělocvičnu, šatny a dohlížet na úklid. A řeknu ti, když máš ve třídě někoho jako Kentara Saito, je to práce o hodinu navíc.“ Kentara byl jeden z Renových nejbližších přátel. Často ho potkával na pláži, jak společně dováděli s dalšími chlapci s míčem nebo hráli deskovou hru go.

„Takže dneska hrát hry nebudeme?“

„Fakt?“ V tu chvíli Ren zapomněl na všechnu únavu, sedl si na postel a rozzářily se mu oči. „Půjdu si jenom dát sprchu, počkej na mě!“

Než stačil Makoto odpovědět, Ren už vyběhl z pokoje a utíkal do koupelny. Brunet se jenom zasmál, odložil knihu stranou a vzal do ruky talíř. Jakmile sešel schody všiml si, jaké je v domě ticho. Jeho rodiče už byli nějakou dobu pryč. Ani si nevšiml, kdy odešli. Odnesl talíř do kuchyně, umyl a dal zpět na své místo v kredenci. Ještě pořád si pamatoval, kam ho měl dát. Když se rozhlédl po celém domě, nic tak zásadního se v něm nezměnilo. Byl za to vlastně rád.

„Jsem doma.“ Makoto vešel na chodbu, ze které se podíval ke dveřím. U nich stála Ran, na háček vedle dveří zavěsila svůj kabát a sundala si boty.

„Ahoj,“ pozdravil ji Makoto s úsměvem možná širším, než zamýšlel. Byla pryč ta zvláštní dívka, kterou viděl včera. Teď před ním stála – na svůj věk stále dost vysoká – sestra v typické, šedé uniformě, bez líčidel, s vlasy sepnutými v tlustý ohon.

„Ahoj,“ odpověděla mu trochu chladně.

Makoto se pokusil necítit ten protivný tlak na hrudi. „Dáš si něco k jídlu?“

„Už jsem jedla.“ Nazula si bílé pantofle a zadívala se do obývacího pokoje. „Kde jsou naši?“

„Šli ven. Užít si trochu romantiky.“

„Aha,“ řekla bez zájmu a obešla ho.

„Počkej, Ran,“ řekl Makoto a otočil se. Ran už stála u dveří svého pokoje. Zastavila se a podívala se na něj. Povytáhl obočí na znamení, že poslouchá. „Budeme hrát s Renem hry, nepřipojíš se?“

„Nechce se mi.“

„Dobře, tak… chceš tam být aspoň s námi?“

„Mám moc práce.“

„Jakou?“

„Školní práci, Makoto. Překvapivě.“

Makoto si odkašlal, aby nezačal komentovat její tón. „Vím, také jsem toho měl hodně—“

„Vidíš,“ řekl před tím, než vešla do svého pokoje a s větší silou zabouchla.

Makoto se chvíli díval stejným směrem, než slyšel, jak jeho bratr přeběhl z koupelny zpět do pokoje. Makoto se musel několikrát zhluboka nadechnout a vydechnout, aby mohl zase klidně dýchat. Jeho srdce mu začalo bušit jako vždy před závodem. Nervozita a strach. Tohle by neměl zažívat po tom, co prohodil pár slov se svým sourozencem, ne?

Když se vrátil do pokoje, Ren na něj už čekal se zapnutou konzolí. Odněkud vytáhl velký pytel brambůrků a ledabyle z nich ujídal. Makoto si sedl vedle něj a když vzal do ruky ovladač, Ren se ho zeptal: „Satanův plod je už doma?“

„Satanův plod?“ zeptal se napůl vyděšeně, napůl se smíchem.

„To druhý dítě narozený stejně jako já.“ Ren zapnul hru a začal si volit postavu, za kterou chtěl tu noc hrát.

„Takhle se mluví o tvé mladší sestře?“

„Když si to zaslouží,“ pokrčil mladší rameny.

„A jak mluvíš o mně?“

„Jen v dobrém!“ Vykřikl Ren trochu ublíženě.

„Dobře,“ zasmál se Makoto, a i on se zapojil do hry. Hráli jen pár minut, když Makoto cítil, že tlak na jeho hrudi stále nepovoloval. Koutkem oka se podíval na Rena, který spokojeně přežvykoval brambůrky a očima visel na obrazovkou před sebou. „Rene?“

„Ano?“

„…Ty víš, s kým Ran chodí?“

„Jo, jasně.“

„A… je to hodný kluk?“

„Já nevím,“ řekl popravdě Ren. „Neznám ho. Nechodíme do stejné školy.“

„A jak to, že ho zná Ran?“

„Je syn jedné učitelky, která vede kaligrafický klub, do kterého ségra chodí.“

„Kaligrafie?“ zeptal se Makoto překvapeně. Ran byla vždy ráznější povahy. Dokázal by si jí představit v debatním kroužku nebo dokonce na nějakém z bojových sportů. Ale kaligrafie?

„Jo, než skončí semestr, tak mají mít první výstavu. Ran je z toho poslední dobou na prášky. Asi jí to moc nejde,“ zasmál se Ren škodolibě.

„Nestačí, aby se prohnala po hřišti sem a tam a měla splněno,“ oplatil mu Makoto.

„To nebylo hezké, bráško,“ řekl Ren a hned na to ho ve hře porazil. „A máš to!“

„To není fér!“ Vykřikl Makoto nešťastně.

„To máš za to, že si ze mě utahuješ,“ vyplázl na něj jazyk a oba se zasmáli. „Odveta?“

„Že se vůbec ptáš.“

Hráli až do večerních hodin. Když Makoto viděl, že už je něco málo po desáté večerní, rozhodl, že je načase už s hraním přestat. Ren se ho snažil přesvědčit, že bude do školy odpočatý i pokud budou hrát ještě o hodinu navíc, ale Makoto přesto nesvolil. Než se stačil starší vysprchovat a dojít zpět do pokoje, Ren už dávno spokojeně chrupal. Makoto ho znovu přikryl a pohladil ho po tmavě hnědých vlasech. Přešel ke stolu, vzal do ruky knihu anatomie a došel do obývacího pokoje. Rozsvítil si a začal si číst.

Četl si jen pár minut, když mu došlo, že ho kniha akorát nudila. Bylo už dost pozdě na to, aby se učil. V Tokiu to nebyl problém, ale v teple domova, kde ho každá část nutila odpočívat, to jednoduše nešlo. Už chápal, proč raději hodiny prosedával v knihovně. Sedl si na pohovku a přemýšlel, co by mohl dělat. Ještě nebyl unavený. Rodiče mu před půl hodinou napsali, že se ještě na cestě domů zdrželi u nějaké jejich známé, a tak nepočítal, že budou doma dříve než o půlnoci. Navíc budou dost unavení na to, že si s ním rozhodně nebudou chtít povídat. Ren spal. A Ran – Makoto se zamračil. Co vlastně Ran?

Zvedl se z místa a došel na chodbu. Zpod jejích dveří se linula slabá záře zapnuté lampičky. Přešel ke dveřím o něco blíže a uslyšel, jak si něco šeptala. Že by se ještě učila? Takhle pozdě v noci? Ren říkal, že toho měli v klubu dost. A cílevědomost měla po otci, který byl schopný i tři dny nespat, dokud nedokončil práci, kterou si umanul.

Potřeboval s ní mluvit. Ne o jejím klukovi, ne o tom, co se změnilo. Jen si s ní promluvit. Jako kdysi. Česat jí vlasy při tom, co mu bude vyprávět, co se ten den stalo. Pít s ní čaj a mluvit o budoucnosti, kterou si před lety vysnila tak, že bude chovatelkou koní. Změnilo se to už? Má jiné plány? Chtěl vědět všechno. Jeho sestra se měnila a on se od ní kvůli tomu nechtěl odcizit.

Došel zpět do kuchyně a začal prohledávat šuplíky, dokud nenašel sušenky, které měli všichni doma tak rádi. Vysypal je do misky a dal je na tác, na který položil dvě skleničky studeného kakaa. Vzal tác do ruky, došel zpět ke dveřím, kde měla Ran pokoj a— „Ale já nemůžu,“ řekla jeho sestra hlasitě a zasmála se. Takhle jí naposledy slyšel smát se do telefonu před skoro třičtvrtě rokem. „Tak ale jenom na chvíli, ano?“ Pak šlo slyšel jen – Makoto vlastně nevěděl, co to bylo. Nějaké šustění? Jako kdyby se o sebe třela látka?

Makoto vykulil oči. Na nic nečekal, otevřel dveře a vykřikl: „Ran!“

„Makoto!“ Vykřikla Ran vyděšeně a rychle si přitáhla ruce na hruď. Na její _polonahou_ hruď. Makoto tomu ale nevěnoval tolik pozornosti jako obličeji, který byl na obrazovce notebooku, který ležel před ní. Ran se vyděšeně podívala stejným směrem a víko notebooku rychle zaklapla. Ozval se zvuk křupnutí, zřejmě pod její silou vypadlo z klávesnice pár písmem. „Co tu děláš?!“ Zeptala se vyděšeně a jednou rukou začala hledat tričko, které pohodila kamsi na zem.

„Já? Co _ty_ tu děláš?“ zeptal se vyděšeně, položil tác na stůl vedle dveří a přešel ke své sestře trochu blíže. Ignoroval fakt, jak moc se červenala a snažila se zahalit zářivě rudé prádlo, přes které si začala přetahovat tričko s dětským potiskem koček. Ta ironie by Makota v tu chvíli rozesmála, kdyby stále nemyslel na ten obličej, který před chvíli vidět. Obličej muže. _Dospělého_ muže. „Co to bylo, Ran?“

„Jdi pryč,“ požádala ho Ran, když si začala tahat lem trička stále níž, jako kdyby se do něj chtěla celá schovat. „Jdi pryč, Makoto.“

„Nepůjdu, dokud mi neřekneš, kdo to byl a co si tu dělala?“

„To není tvoje starost!“

„Ale je, Ran!“ I když nechtěl, vykřikl. Nezněl naštvaně, ani hrubě, spíše vyděšeně. Nechápal, nevěděl, ale byl dost starý na to, aby si to domyslel. Jeho malá sestřička se bavila na videohovoru s dospělým mužem a měla při tom sundané tričko. To stačilo k tomu, aby mu došlo, o co tu šlo. „Kdo to byl?“

„To je jedno.“

„Není, Ran. Kdo to byl?“ zopakoval svou otázku.

„Nejsi můj táta, Makoto,“ odpověděla mu drze. Rudá v jejích tváří už nebyla od studu ani ponížení, ale ze zloby. Jak si mohl dovolit narušit její soukromí?

„Nejsem. Ale možná by táta rád věděl, co se tu děje.“

„To neuděláš,“ řekla Ran hrubým hlasem a zatnula ruku v pěst.

„Neudělám, pokud mi řekneš, kdo to byl.“

Ran chvíli přemýšlela. Chvíli těkala očima po místnosti. „Můj přítel.“

„To byl Akinori?“ Ran jen pokývala hlavou. „Nezdálo se mi, že by mu bylo dvanáct.“

„Ta obrazovka zkresluje.“

„O více jak patnáct let?“

„Makoto, je to můj přítel,“ řekla Ran rázně a zvedla se. Makota děsilo, jak moc vysoká byla. „Odejdi z mého pokoje.“

„Ran—“

„Jdi pryč.“

„R—“

„Vypadni!“ Makoto sebou cukl. Ran zvyšovala hlas často. I její smích byl hlasitý a řezavý. Ale takhle hrubá na něj nikdy nebyla. Netušil, co by měl udělat. Poslechnout ji? Copak mu může o sedm let mladší sestra rozkazovat? Podíval se Ran do očí. Sama vypadala, že byla překvapená tím, jak moc hlasitá byla.

„Copak se tu děje?“ Oba se podívali ke dveřím, ve kterých stála jejich matka. Starostlivě se na ně dívala a ruce měla překřížené na hrudi.

„Ale nic, mami,“ řekl Makoto a usmál se na ni.

„Jasně,“ zasmála se Ran a Makoto se na ni podíval. Jakmile se jejich pohledy střetly, jenom si odfrkla a zakroutila hlavou. Proč se najednou chovala tak odmítavě? Měl pocit, jako kdyby jí jeho přítomnost vadila. „Ono se nikdy nic neděje.“

„Ran?“ zeptala se jí matka a naklonila hlavu na stranu. „Všechno v pořádku?“ Ran jen pokývala hlavou.

„Jenom jsem přišel Ran popřát dobrou noc,“ řekl Makoto, obešel matku ve dveřích a vyšel schody do pokoje ještě dříve, než stačil narazit na otce, který by ho jen tak odejít nenechal. Potichu otevřel dveře do pokoje a lehl na futon, který ještě stále ležel od včerejší noci na zemi. S Renem byli líní na to, aby ho vůbec sbalili a rozvalovali se na něm. Na některých místech ho bodaly do těla drobky od brambůrků.

Makoto se přetočil na břicho, objal polštář, zaryl do něj bradu a díval se prosklenými dveřmi z balkónu na oceán. Krásně se třpytil a vlny byly pomalé. Byla klidná noc. Což se nedalo říct o Makotově mysli, která teď prožívala zničující tajfun. Stále nemohl vymazat z paměti to co viděl. Nebo lépe řečeno – _koho_ viděl.

Ne. Byl si jistý, že viděl dospělého muže. Černé vlasy, modré oči – skoro stejně zářivé jako měl Haruka. Na sobě měl jistě bílou košili, bavlněnou, už od pohledu drahou. Na krku měl jasně viditelný ohryzek a to, co se mohlo zdát jenom jako odlesk, jistě bylo slabé strniště.

Makoto si byl jistý, že viděl _dospělého_ muže. Kdo to byl?

Makoto nemohl celou noc spát. Převaloval se z jedné strany na druhou. Když začal Ren ze spaní mluvit, poslouchal jeho příběh o zaběhnutém králíčkovi až do konce. I to ho ale neuspalo. Na pár hodin zaspal, když už vycházelo slunce. Probudilo ho, jak přes něj Ren ráno překračoval, aby si mohl obléknout školní uniformu a sbalit si věci do školy, na což předchozí den zapomněl.

Teprve až když za sebou mladší zavřel dveře, Makoto se rozhodl, že je načase vstávat. Bylo jasné, že dnes toho už více nenaspí. Vyšel z pokoje ven, když už byli všichni v domě pryč. Nechali ho odpočívat v domnění, že celou noc studoval. Ale on opravdu studoval. Jen ne věci do školy, ale milostný vztah jeho sestry. Jen pomyšlení na to, že by o nějaký „milostný vztah“ mohlo jít, mu celé tělo pokryl ledový pot. Šel se raději osprchovat v naději, že horké kapičky vody uklidní jeho řvoucí mysl.

Pomohlo to jen na chvíli. Jakmile se sušil a ručníkem se dotýkal každého svalu na svém těle, přemýšlel, jak moc jeho sestra o mužském těle ví. To ho znechucovalo natolik, že se rychle oblékl a došel do kuchyně, aby se nasnídal. Když míjel její pokoj, zastavil se. Kdyby možná jen nakoukl—

„Makoto,“ pokáral sám sebe a povzdechl si. Tohle by si nikdy neodpustil. Nemohl by se jí hrabat ve věcech. Byl nervózní už jen, když pomáhal Harukovi se nastěhovat. Když rozbaloval krabice a probíral jeho věci, připadal si trapně. Věděl, že nenarazí na nic, co by ho mohlo šokovat – i když zarámovaná fotografie ze dne jejich vyřazení ze střední školy ho přeci jen překvapila – ale přesto mu přišlo zvláštní, jak natěšený byl z toho, že se mohl dotýkat Harukových věcí. A vzájemně se bál, co všechno by mohl odhalit. Co když si Haruka psal tajný deník o všech milencích, o kterých ani neměl zdání? Mohla by to mít Ran stejně?

Zatřásl hlavou, přidal do kroku a došel k šuplíku se sladkým. Potřeboval se uklidnit. A čokoláda byla tím pravým řešením. Dal si několik tabulek sladkosti do pusy a začal ji povaloval v puse. Chutnala skvěle, ale přesto si to neužíval tolik, jak chtěl. Měl v hlavě tolik otázek! Naposledy byl takhle zmatený, než si uvědomil, co jeho pocity k Harukovi znamenaly.

Potřeboval na čerstvý vzduch. Schoval čokoládu zpět do šuplíku a došel ke dveřím, nasadil si boty a vyšel ven. Skoro za sebou zapomněl zamknout. Procházel se uličkami, které tak dobře znal. Občas narazil na nějakou známou tvář, většinou postarší ženy, které s ním prohodily pár slov. I když se na všechny usmíval a jako vždy byl označený za toho zdvořilého chlapce, jeho mysl byla zhola někde jinde. Celou dobu přemýšlel nad věcmi, které ho akorát děsily.

A možná – možná to jen přeháněl. Haruka vždy říkal, že občas myslel na to nejhorší. Za jeho úsměvem se vždy skrýval strach. I z věcí tak banálních, že bylo nesmyslné se jimi stresovat. Když nad tím tak uvažoval, zastavil se ve své chůzi u mola, na kterém bylo přikotveno několik lodí. Rybáři se nahlas smáli a říkali si vtipy, které k jeho uších nedoléhaly. Povzdechl si.

Musel si s Ran promluvit. Bylo to to jediné řešení. V klidu. O samotě. Bez předsudků. Pokud se chtěl něco dozvědět, neměl dát na svou mysl, která netušila, o co šlo. Potřeboval fakta, věděl jich málo a ty, které se dozvěděl včera v noci – zakroutil hlavou. Ne. Musel nad tím přestat uvažovat. Nedělalo mu to dobře.

Když procházel uličkou, která ho měla navést na hlavní schodiště k jejich domu, zastavil se. Na rohu byla jejich oblíbená pekárna. Vždy si tam nechávali dělat dorty na oslavy narozenin. Všichni je tam znali jménem. A Ran milovala jejich rebarborové koláčky. Rychlé zapátral ve své kapse a pousmál se, když nahmatal peněženku, kterou sebou vždy nosil. Zkontroloval její obsah a spočítal si, že jich může koupit minimálně tucet. Ran z nich bude mít radost.

S úsměvem se vydal k pekárně. Rozhodl si jít hlavní ulicí, která vedla kolem oceánu. Slunce i přes chladnějšího počasí svítilo dost jasně a paprsky ho příjemně hřály na tváři. Donutily ho trochu zvolnit krok. Podíval se směrem k oceánu, který byl stejně klidný jako předchozí dny. Zavřel oči a silně nasál vzduch, který od něj vanul. Slaný, lehký, příjemný. Tak jaký si vždy pamatoval.

Otevřel oči a chtěl se dát znovu do chůze, když se před ním mihla známá tvář. Zamrkal, aby si byl jistý, jestli vidí správně, ale – ano. Viděl až moc dobře. Přes ulici, na které jezdilo jen pár aut nebo studentů na kole, stála Ran. Neměla na sobě svou školní uniformu, ale těsné, přiléhavé bílé tričko s dlouhým rukávem a krátkou, černou sukni. Vlasy měl opět rozpuštěné a rty měla rudé. Takhle ráno do školy rozhodně neodešla. Kdyby ji takhle matka viděla, okamžitě by jí donutila si to sundat.

Makoto se zamračil. Ran měla být ve škole. Ještě několik hodin. Po kterých měl následovat klub, ve kterém se seznámila s tím chlapcem, na kterého se snažil nemyslet. Ale ten muž, který se opíral o kapotu tmavě modrého auta, rozhodně nebyl její spolužák nebo známý. Už od pohledu bylo jasné, že byl starší než Makoto. Možná se věku blížil více jejich otci než staršímu bratrovi. Mel tmavě černé vlasy, ještě tmavší, než měl Haruka. Na slunci se skoro až leskly modří. Byl vysoký, ale přesto měl Makoto pocit, že kdyby se vedle něj postavil, musel by trochu zvednout bradu. Na sobě měl oblek, který už z dálky vypadal draze. Co ale Makota zaujala více byla jeho pravá ruka, která se dotýkala tváře Ran a ta lehce červenala. Usmívala se na něj a k ruce se mazlila jako kočka, kterou Makoto krmil na schodišti a vždy si žádala jeho pozornost.

Něco ho přinutilo se znovu pohnout. Ne směrem k pekárně, ale k nim. Během chvíli stál vedle auta. Ran byla první, která si ho všimla. Komicky se jí roztáhly zorničky a otevřela pusu, ze které nic nevycházelo. Celé její tělo ztuhlo, což zaujalo muže před ní. Podíval se směrem k Makotovi, celého si ho prohlédl a pousmál se. Stáhl ruku zpět ke svému tělu a narovnal se. Makoto měl pravdu, byl o pár centimetrů vyšší než on.

„Makoto,“ vydechla Ran jeho jména a její bratr se na ní podíval. „Ty mě sleduješ?“

„To by mě nikdy nenapadlo,“ řekl popravdě. „Ale teď vidím, že jsem možná měl.“

„Makoto?“ Brunet se podíval vedle Ran na muže, který zrovna řekl jeho jméno. Z jeho úst znělo tak zvláštně. „Ach, starší bratr studující v Tokiu… co že to bylo, Ran?“

Ran už se chystala odpovědět, když jí Makoto předběhl: „To není důležité, pane.“

„Ale, proč ty formálnosti,“ zasmál se a natáhl ruku před sebe. „Jsem Akinori.“ Makoto jeho ruku nepřijal. Podíval se na ní a zamračil se. Tohle bylo gesto, které si někteří prodejci rádi dováželi z Evropy a praktikovali ho i na ryze starojaponských vesnicích. Vždy tím každého uváděli do rozpaků.

„Ran, jdeme domů,“ řekl Makoto a přešel ke své sestře blíže, Akinoriho dokonale ignoroval.

„Ne,“ řekla Ran a udělala krok dozadu. „Já už mám nějaké plány.“

„Jaké?“

„Co je ti po tom?“

„Ale, snad se nebudete hádat,“ řekl muž, když se pokusil Ran chytil za ruku. Makoto byl ale rychlejší. Strhl ji na svou stranu, až se celá zakymácela a nosem narazila do jeho vypracovaného svalu na paži. Akinori zmateně zamrkal a podíval se na Makota. Zachvěl se. Ten zelený pohled byl podivně temný. I když se Makoto usmíval, Akinori v tom nic hřejivého nepocítil.

„Prosím, jeďte pryč,“ požádal staršího ještě před tím, než se k němu otočil zády, a i s Ran přešel silnici, aby mohli jít známou cestou domů. Ran se mu snažila celou dobu vytrhnout, ale Makoto ji držel pevně. Neotáčel se, protože věděl, že jakmile by se podíval do její tváře, zželel by se jí. Potřeboval s ní dojít domů, do bezpečí. Vědět, že dneska rozhodně nikdo nebude uvažovat nad tím—

Zhluboka se nadechl. Ne. Ani nad tím nechtěl uvažovat.

„Už mě pusť!“ Vykřikla najednou Ran tak hlasitě, až to Makota zastavilo. Otočil se a pustil ji. Vyděšeně se díval na to, jak si mnula místo na zápěstí. Bylo trochu zarudlé. Nasucho polkl. Pamatoval si na svou jedinou hádku s Harukou, před rokem a půl na oslavách Obon. I on měl zarudlé zápěstí, ze které se za pár hodin stala malá modřinka. Nebyla moc vidět, ale přesto si jí někteří – Nagisa, Rei i Rin – všimli, ale když se ho na ní zeptali, řekl jen, že nebyl opatrný a zranil se. Nikdy nepřiznal, že za to mohl Makotův dotek. Přesto ten tlak, to vědomí, že mu ublížil, nikdy nezmizel. Představa, že něco takového způsobil i své sestře, mu svírala žaludek. „Co to sakra bylo?!“

„Neměl bych se na to spíše ptát já tebe?“ zeptal se Makoto nevěřícně. „To byl ten tvůj přítel?“

„To je jedno.“

„Tak byl?“

„Říkám, že je to jedno!“ Vykřikla na něj a celá se zamračila. Tvář měla rudou vzteky.

„Není! Copak nechápeš, co se tu děje? Je to dospělý muž!“

„A co?!“

„Dospělý muž, Ran. Copak nevíš, co takový muž chce?!“

„Jasně, že vím!“ Vykřikla na něj stejně hlasitě. „Chce mě!“

Makota její přímost zaskočila. „Když to víš, tak proč s ním jsi?“

„Proč bych nebyla? Je to skvělý muž! A má mě rád!“

„On tě nemá rád, Ran.“

„Jak to můžeš vědět?!“

„Prostě to vím.“

„Jak?!“

„Vím.“

„Jak!?“

„Protože jsi ještě dítě, Ran!“ Vykřikl Makoto a Ran udělal krok zpátky. Ano, párkrát ho už naštvaného slyšela, většinou u her, když prohrával, ale tohle bylo něco jiného. Tohle bylo mířené na ní. Jeho obličej byl starostlivý, pohled vyděšený, ale hlas měl hrubý a přísný. „On chce – on chce něco jiného!“

Ran si přitáhla ruku, za kterou jí držel, blíže k hrudníku. „Jak můžeš být, tak zlý?“ zeptala se ho tichým hlasem.

Makoto zmateně zamrkal. „Z-zlý?“

„Vůbec nic o něm nevíš.“

„Stačilo mi ho jen vidět.“

„Tomu se říká pokrytectví.“

„Ran, tak to není.“

„Copak nechceš, abych byla šťastná?“

„Samozřejmě, že chci.“

„Tak proč mi to chceš vzít?!“ Z jejích očí se spustily slzy. Makoto neměl sílu na to dále něco říct. Smutně si povzdechl. Přešel k ní blíže, roztáhl ruce v naději, že ji obejme, ale Ran jeho ruce odstrčila pryč. „Nechci!“ Vykřikla ještě před tím, než ho obešla a rozutekla se ke schodišti, které vedlo k jejich domu.

Makoto stál na stejném místě ještě několik minut. I on cítil, jak ho v očích pálily slzy.

Makoto se domů vrátil až když zapadalo slunce. Ulice byly zalité tmavě žlutou barvou, na hladině oceánu dováděly vlny a všude bylo slyšet skřehotání racků. V rukou držel krabici, ve které byly čokoládové, třešňové a rebarborové koláčky. Když míjel rozcestí mezi jeho a Harukovým domem, smutně se podíval jeho směrem. Teď by tu černovláska potřeboval. Vždy mu dodával klid.

Když došel před dveře jejich domu, několikrát se zhluboka nadechl. Věděl, že to, co se chystal udělat, bylo přes jeho veškeré přesvědčení. Nikdy se nesnažil nikomu vnucovat. Dával rady, staral se o své přátele, ale nikdy by si nedovolil zasahovat někomu do soukromého života. I když s některými věcmi nesouhlasit, i když věděl, že by dokázal někoho ochránit jen svými činy nebo slovy; nedělal to. Věděl, že jediný způsob, jak se posunout v životě dál, bylo přes chyby a pády, kterými si člověk prošel. On nebyl výjimkou.

Ale teď to neplatilo. V sázce bylo moc než pár boulí nebo zlomené srdce.

Otevřel dveře, sundal si boty a bez pozdravu vešel do kuchyně. Jak očekával, všichni seděli u stolu a dojídali večeři. „Ach, zlatíčko, už jsi doma,“ pozdravila ho jeho matka svým sladkým úsměvem jako první. Otec se na něj jen pousmál, bratr ho hlasitě pozdravil a Ran – ta se jen dívala kamsi před sebe, hůlky pevně sevřené v dlaních.

„Promiňte, že jsem nedorazil na jídlo,“ řekl, když přešel ke stolu blíže a položil na něj krabici se sladkým pečivem. „Tady je má omluva.“

„Třešňový koláč!“ Vykřikl Ren nadšeně, když si hned jeden vzal. Jeho matka už chtěla něco namítnout, ale už bylo pozdě. Spokojeně přežvykoval a do toho si broukal znělku ze svého oblíbeného seriálu.

„Jaké bylo setkání s tvými přáteli?“ zeptala se ho matka.

Nerad lhal. Po tom, co se stalo mezi ním a Ran, se potřeboval projít. Došel do lesa, kde s otcem rybařil, seděl u vody a přemýšlel. Pak se prošel až ke svatyni, kde se pomodlil a oklikou to vzal zpět k přístavišti, aby mohl nakoupit koláče, jak původně zamýšlel. I když už byl dospělý a v Tokiu cestoval i v ranních hodinách, věděl, že jeho rodiče by byli nervózní, kdyby nevěděli, kde takovou dlouhou dobu byl. A tak ji poslal zprávu o tom, že se potkal se svými přáteli a šel s nimi na kávu. Bylo to milejší než přiznat, proč se potřeboval toulat po Iwatobi.

Teď ale nastala chvíle, kdy bylo načase přiznat pravdu. „Nesetkal jsem se s nimi.“

„Ach, něco se stalo?“

Makoto cítil, jak do něj Ran zapíchla svůj pohled. On se na ni ale odmítal podívat. Sledoval svou matku, která se ho svým tyrkysovým pohledem ptala, jestli je všechno v pořádku. A oba díky jejich hluboké empatii věděli, že nebylo. „Ne. Všechno je v pořádku. Ale nikoho jsem nepotkal. Potřeboval jsem si jenom pročistit hlavu.“

„Něco se stalo?“

„An—“

„Makoto,“ řekla najednou Ran a Makoto se na ni konečně podíval. Hůlky už byly položené vedle její pravice, jídlo odložené stranou. Seděla rovně, jako kdyby byla připravena mu skočit po krku. Pohled přísný, obočí nebezpečně blízko u sebe.

„Ran?“ zeptal se jejich otec a zamračil se. I on cítil hustou atmosféru, která se kolem nic najednou vytvořila. Ren se uvelebil do svého místa a tiše jedl, očima těkal mezi svými staršími sourozenci. 

„Stalo,“ přiznal Makoto.

„Makoto,“ snažil se ho ještě jednou mladší sestra varovat.

„Jedná se o Ran—“

„Mak—“

„—a jejího přítele—“

„Ne.“

„—kterého jsem dnes viděl—“

„Dost.“

„—a není to ten kluk—“

„Ticho.“

„—kterého sem přiváděla—“

„Mako—“

„—ale dospělý muž.“

„Makoto!“ Vykřikla Ran a bouchla do stolu. Všechny talíře nadskočily.

„Nebouchej do stolu,“ varoval ji otec a pozorně si ji prohlédl.

Ran zčervenala. Nevěděli, jestli studem, nebo vztekem. „O-on lže!“

„Makoto?“ zeptala se jejich matka nevěřícně.

„Ano!“

„Nelžu,“ řekl Makoto na svou obhajobu a podíval se na své rodiče. „Viděl jsem jí v době, kdy měla být ve škole. Byla s nějakým mužem. Dospělým mužem. Představil se mi jako Akinori.“

„Akinori?“ zeptala se jejich matka a zamračila se.

„Proč jsi byla za školou s dospělým mužem, Ran?“ zeptal se jí otec.

„T-to není pravda!“

„Ran,“ upozornila ji matka. „Než začneš lhát, uvědom si, že Iwatobi je stále dost malé město. Pokud tě viděl Makoto, viděli tě jistě i jiní lidé. A pravda se k nám brzy donese.“

Ran se celá zatřásla. „T-to ne!“

„Ale ano,“ doplnil svou manželku. „Takže ta pravda zní…?“

„T-to… To…“ Ran sklopila hlavu a podívala se na roh stolu. Makoto viděl, jak se celá třásla. Bylo mu jí líto. Miloval ji. A teď cítil, jak nervózní a bolavá byla. Nikdy jí nic takového nechtěl způsobit. Nechtěl ji znemožnit nebo jí donutit plakat. Už k ní natahoval ruku, když se na něj Ran podívala, v očích jí plál čirý vztek a ruce měla zaťaté v pěst. „Jen protože se za svůj vztah stydíš, nemusí to znamenat, že se za něj musím stydět i já!“

„Vztah?“ řekli rodiče současně a tentokrát svou pozornost zaměřili na svého nejstaršího potomka.

„Jaký vztah?“ zeptala se jeho matka a zmateně zamrkala.

„Ha, s tím se váš milovaný synek nepochlubil, že ne?“

„Já žádný vztah nemám.“

„A co _Harů_?“

Makoto cítil, jak se celý zatřásl. Už to byly dva dny, co jeho jméno nevyslovil. Myslel na něj, ale neotevřel pusu, aby o něm mohl povídat. Bylo to zvláštní. Byli s Harukou tak často, že o něm mluvil jako kdyby mluvit o sobě samém. Jejich životy byly propojené. Pravda, to, co mezi nimi před lety bylo mu pomohlo uvědomit si svou sexualitu, ale od té doby… „Já a Haru jsme jenom přátelé.“

„Jsi neuvěřitelnej,“ zatřásla Ran hlavou a odfrkla si.

„Co to říkáš, Ran? Vždyť to jsou oba kluci, jaký vztah by asi měli?“

Ach, ano. Přesně kvůli tomuhle Makoto ještě neměl v úmyslu se svou orientací rodičům svěřit. Byli milí, ochotní, otevření. Nikdy se nebál se jim s ničím svěřit. Ale přesto ho v srdci kousala pochybnost, že by to nepochopili. Matka mu pořád říkala, jak bude skvělý otec a těšila se na své první vnouče. Otec snil o tom, že si jednou domů přivede krásnou a vzdělanou dívku a budou žít nedaleko od nich. Vždy byl hodný syn, snažil se jim všechno splnit. Ale věděl, že tohle přání jim nikdy nedodrží. Ale chtěl se tomu vyhýbat, co nejdéle to šlo.

„Tak ať vám o tom Makoto něco řekne,“ řekla Ran, když si stoupla a mávla rukou směrem k Makotovi. „O těch jejich nocích, kdy u sebe přespávali a mazlili se v posteli.“

„Ran!“ V Makotově hlase byla nervozita i zděšení. Jak by to mohla Ran vědět?

„Co je? Neměli by to rodiče vědět?“

„T-to není tvoje starost,“ řekl Makoto tím nejsilnějším hlasem, který v sobě dokázal najít. I tak se mu třásl celý ohryzek.

„A proč teda řešíš můj vztah?“

„Protože je to _dospělý muž_ , Ran!“

„A co?!“

„Ty nevíš, co od tebe chce!“

„Vím to moc dobře!“

„Nevíš!“

„Proč bych to neměla vědět?“

„Protože jsi ještě dítě, Ran! Jsi malá holka, která si myslí, že když jí chlap koupí něco hezkého, tak si jí jednou vezme a odvede si jí do svého domu, kde se o ní bude starat a zasypávat jí láskou. Ale tak to není! Takhle se chlapy k malým holkám nechovají. Chtějí si užít, dodat si vzrušení. Nudí se. Chápeš? On s tebou není proto, aby si jednou klekl na koleno a požádal tě o ruku, ale aby se s tebou vyspal! Jsi ještě malá na to, abys pochopila, co po tobě chce, natož abys věděla, co je to pravá láska!“

Makotův proslov všechny v místnosti šokoval. Ren se na něj vyděšeně díval, otec byl celý zamračený a matka si někde v polovině toho přikryla svá ústa úlekem. A Ran? Dívala se na něj tím nejvíce ublíženým pohledem, oči zalité slzami. Pěsti měla zaryté do své sukně – té otravné sukně, která byla prostě až moc krátká! – a třásla se jí ramena. Makoto cítil, jak zrychleně dýchal. Celý jeho hrudník poskakoval, tlouklo mu srdce.

V kuchyni bylo dusno, nikdo nemohl pořádně dýchat. Všichni se na sebe zmateně dívali. Ticho, které mezi nimi panovalo, nakonec prolomila až Ran se slovy mířenými na Makota: „Nenávidím tě.“ S tím se otočila a rychle doběhla do svého pokoje, silně za sebou zabouchla dveře, až se na stěně zachvěly všechny obrazy.

„Půjdu za ní,“ řekla jejich matka starostlivě, sundala si zástěru a odešla stejným směrem jako její jediná dcera.

Makoto stál na svém místě, celá jeho dlaň se třásla. Srdce, které ještě před chvíli tak mocně bušilo, se najednou uklidnilo a vynechalo pár úderů. Jeho plíce na chvíli přestaly fungovat. Jeho mysl se uklidnila. Už se v ní ozývalo jen to, co Ran řekla. _Nenávidím tě, nenávidím tě, nenávidím tě._ Bolela ho z toho hlava.

„Bráško?“ Makoto se podíval na Rena, který si ho zvláštně prohlížel. V jeho tmavě hnědých očích bylo vidět, jak moc zmatený byl. „Jsi v pořádku?“

„Jsi celý bledý,“ doplnil ho otec.

„Jsem… jsem v pořádku.“ Byl rád, že měl za tolik let tuhle větu naučenou tak dokonale, že nikdo nepoznal, že lhal. I přesto mu přišlo, že jí ani jeden z mužů moc nevěřil. Možná proto, že ji nedoplnil o svůj typický, starostlivý úsměv. Nedokázal svou tvář donutit, aby se začal usmívat. Vzduch v místnosti byl najednou moc těžký. Na hrudi se mu usadila silná bolest, která ho nutila zakašlat. „Já… se půjdu projít.“ Než stačil kdokoliv z nich cokoliv říct, už vyšel ze dveří.

Vlhký, horký vzduch naznačoval, že brzy začne pršet. Vítr se proháněl mezi korunami stromů a lehce sílil. Na noční obloze nebylo přes černé mraky vidět jedinou hvězdu. Lampy osvětlovaly jen schodiště, které vedlo dolů k oceánů nebo nahoru ke svatyni. Došel k rozcestí, na kterém stál už tolikrát. Zvedl hlavu k oblouku, který byl před Harukovým domem. Ještě stále si dokázal černovláska představit, jak stál na posledním schodu a díval se na něj, tím neutrálním, ale přívětivým pohledem.

Pousmál se. Chyběl mu. Teď více než za poslední týden. „Páni,“ zašeptal si pro sebe tak, jak to měl ve zvyku vždy, když byl sám. „Už je to týden…“ S tím vyšel schody nahoru k Harukově domu. Nesvítilo se v něm. Došel ke dveřím a zazvonil. Nikdo mu ani po třetím zazvonění neotevřel. Jeho rodiče zřejmě byli zase na cestách, tak, jak to měli v povaze. Byli stejně volní jako Haruka. Až tím Makota ničili. Byli volní sami pro sebe, ne pro svého syna. Vždy mu bylo líto, když Haruka trávil tolik nocí o samotě.

Otevřel branku na zahradu, obešel dům a došel k zadnímu vchodu, tak, jak to měl ve zvyku, kdykoliv mu Haruka neotevíral. Klíče byly stále na svém místě. Když odemkl dveře, zacítil příjemnou vůni šafránu a vanilky. Zavřel za sebou, sundal si boty a došel do hlavní místnosti, která sloužila jako jídelna i obývací pokoj. Na stole bylo položeno několik čerstvých květin, ještě stále cítil vypálenou svíci, která ještě před několika dny musela plát na oltáři babičky Nanaseové. Makotova maminka se o dům rodiny Nanase starala vždy, když nikdo z jejich majitelů neměl čas zalít zahradu, květiny v domě nebo setřít prach. Vždy se o dům starala jako o svůj vlastní. Na utřených poličkách a květinách cítil doteky své matky, a přesto tu ještě stále zbylo dost z Haruky.

Posunul dveřmi, které vedly na verandu, ze které byl nádherný výhled na celou zahradu. Otevřel je, aby do místnosti proudil čerstvý vzduch. Sedl si na verandu, skrytý pod malou stříškou, přesto stále viděl na nebe, kde mraky na chvíli povolily měsíci, aby ozářil zem pod sebou. Měsíc mu připomněl všechny noci, které u Haruky strávil. Nohy si přitáhl k hrudníku a položil bradu na kolena. Teď přesně by potřeboval to, co Haruka dělal vždy, když byli sami. Jeho pevné ruce, které ho obejmuly kolem ramen a přitáhli si ho na svůj menší hrudník, který by se otíral o Makotova široká ramena a lopatky. Bradu mu vždy položil na hlavu, a tím Makota donutil se do jeho náručí položit. Makoto měl pocit bezpečí a Haruka, i přesto, že byl od deseti let vždy ten nižší, měl konečně dojem, že mohl někoho ochraňovat. Teď ale Makota objímaly jen jeho paže. A to nestačilo.

Z kapsy u kalhot vytáhl mobil. Aniž by přemýšlel nad tím, co řekne, vytočil Harukovo číslo. Než si stačil přiložit telefon k uchu, z aparátu se ozvalo: „ _Makoto_.“

„Harů,“ odpověděl mu Makoto.

Čekal, že zazní Harukova typická odpověď – _Už mi tak neříkej_. – ale místo toho se ho černovlásek zeptal: „ _Stalo se něco?_ “

Makota to vlastně nemělo překvapovat. Znali se tak dlouho, že dokázali svou náladu rozpoznat i na dálku. Párkrát se jim dokonce stalo, že je protivný tlak v břiše donutil toho druhého kontaktovat, ve chvíli, kdy se nejvíce potřebovali. „Ach, no víš…“ Zapřemýšlel se. Bylo vhodné o tom Harukovi říct? Chtěl ho jenom slyšet. Pobavit se s ním. Vlastně už na to nechtěl moc myslet. „Jak se máš?“

Haruka chvíli mlčel. Až po chvíli se ozvalo: „ _Dobře_.“

„Chtěl jsem tě slyšet,“ přiznal Makoto a nohy si přitáhl ještě blíže k tělu.

„ _Jsem rád, že mi voláš_ ,“ řekl Haruka tak něžným hlasem, že Makoto musel zavřít své oči. Měl pocit, jako kdyby ho tím hlasem pohladil po těle. Okamžitě na to reagoval – jeho ramena se uvolnila a vlasy na krku se napřímily. Měl husinu. „ _Užíváš si v Iwatobi?“_

„Hm,“ zabručel Makoto. „Byl jsem s tátou rybařit a mamka pořád pracuje v tom květinářství u přístavu. Ren předělal můj pokoj k nepoznání. Také se zlepšil v hraní her. Nemůžu ho porazit,“ zasmál se.

Haruka byl opět chvíli ticho, jako kdyby čekal, že Makoto ještě něco řekne. „ _A co Ran?_ “ Makoto si povzdechl. Bylo to dost hlasité, museli to slyšet i sousedé. „ _…Co se stalo?_ “ zopakoval černovlásek.

„Ona se tak změnila, Haru,“ zanaříkal Makoto a volnou rukou si projel vlasy. Zatahal za ně. Bylo to uklidňující gesto, které nejdříve používal po závodě, aby uklidnil adrenalin, ale po čase si na to zvykl natolik, že to praktikoval třeba i když se potřeboval uklidnit před zkouškou, když myslel na věci, které zrovna nebyly vhodné nebo po silném orgasmu. Vlasy mu pak komicky trčely do všech stran. „Tak moc se změnila.“ Haruka ze sebe vydal zvuk na znamení, že poslouchá. „Má… přítele.“

„ _Přítele?_ “

„Říkala doma, že má nějakého kluka, co potkala ve škole. Přivedla ho i domů. Myslel jsem si, že půjde o nějakého mladého kluka, co ani neumí zapnout anonymní prohlížeč na internetu, ale dneska… dneska jsem jí s ním viděl. A Haru, Haru… On je to dospělý muž. Starší než já. Bože, bojím se, že je blíže věku mých rodičů než mně. Viděl jsem je a nemohl jsem ji tam s ním nechat. Představil se mi, ještě řekl, že o mně už toho hodně slyšel a… Já nevěděl, co dělat. Vzal jsem Ran za ruku a chtěl s ní odejít domů, ale místo toho jsme se pohádali. Nevěděl jsem, co dělat. A tak jsem se prošel po Iwatobi, přemýšlel, jak se s ní o tom pobavit. Ale místo toho jsem udělal takovou hloupost—“

„ _Ty hlouposti neděláš, Makoto_.“

„Rine?“ zeptal se Makoto překvapeně, když poznal hlas svého dalšího kamaráda.

„ _Sorry, za vyrušení. Haru to má nahlas, zrovna vaří._ “

„Ach, promiňte, že váš ruším—“

„ _Pořád se musí omlouvat, to je děsný_.“

„Sousuke!“ Vykřikl Makoto překvapeně.

„ _Ahoj_ ,“ pozdravil ho další černovlásek ležérně. „ _Nanase je zvyklej na váš rodinej manželskej život, a tak nakoupil věci tak na večeři o padesáti chodech. Tak ho nenapadlo nic inteligentnějšího, než pozvat mě a Rina na večeři, aby se to snědlo._ “

„ _Nikdo tě nenutil sem chodit, Yamazaki_ ,“ zaprotestoval Haruka.

„ _Ježiš, a tohle tu musím už hodiny trpět!“_ Vykřikl Rin a Makoto si uměl představit, jak se dramaticky rozvalil na židli. Sousuke a Haruka už dávno zakopali jejich válečnou sekyru, ale pokaždé, když měli příležitost, hašteřili se jako malé děti a doháněli tak červenovláska k šílenství.

„Zdá se, že si to tam užíváte.“

„ _Asi víc než ty_ ,“ zhodnotil Rin a Makoto jen zabručel na souhlas. „ _Hele, nevadí, že jsme to slyšeli?_ “

„Určitě ne. Neříkal jsem nic tajného.“

„ _A bral bys radu od někoho, kdo byl na stejné pozici jako ty?_ “

„Opravdu?“ zeptal se Makoto překvapeně.

„ _No jasně. Oba máme mladší sestřičky, které chceme chránit před nástrahami světa plného penisů._ “

„Rine…,“ zabručel Makoto a cítil, jak se mu do tváří nalila krev.

„ _Vsadím se, že se červená_ ,“ zasmál se Rin, bylo jasné, že to říkal Sousukemu a Harukovi. „ _Hele, je to strašný, vím, že jí chceš chránit, vím, že by sis přál, aby porodila jako Panenka Marie, ale jednou to prostě přijít muselo. Nemůžeš jí bránit. Taky mi trvalo, než jsem to u Gou překousl. Ale víš, co z toho mám? Šťastnou ségru. A to mi to stálo._ “

„Ale Gou je dospělá, Rine. Ran je teprve dvanáct…“

„ _Hm, vím, že to neuslyšíš rád, ale víš, co říká – chybama se člověk učí._ “

„Nechci, aby udělala nějakou hloupost.“

„ _Má stejnou výchovu jako ty. Určitě žádnou blbost neudělá._ “

„Ale… Ale co ten muž?“

„ _Rozbil bych mu hubu_ ,“ řekl Sousuke rázně a někde z dálky se ozvalo Harukovo souhlasné zabručení.

„ _Ježiš, nechte toho,_ “ řekl Rin naštvaně. „ _Řekl jsi to vašim?_ “

„Ano. A…“

„ _A?_ “

„Nedopadlo to dobře. Pohádali jsme se.“

„ _Ty ses pohádal s rodiči?_ “ zeptal se Haruka překvapeně.

„Ne,“ odpověděl mu Makoto. „S Ran. Řekla… pak pár věcí, které ve mně něco spustili a nekontroloval jsem se. Řekl jsem jí, že je ještě dítě a že neví, co je to láska.“

„ _Au_ ,“ zhodnotil Sousuke.

„Přesně. Cítila se dost ublíženě. A já se jí nedivím. Kdyby mi to někdo řekl, také bych se naštval. Ach Bože, jak jsem to jen mohl—“

„ _Dost,_ “ zastavil ho Rin. „ _Nezačni se obviňovat. Za nic nemůžeš. Máš jen strach. Člověk občas říká ve strachu, agresi a smutku věci, které by nikdy říct nechtěl. Ani je tak nemyslel. Určitě jste to tak měli oba – ty i tvá ségra. Makoto, já věřím, že jsi to udělal jen pro její dobro. Ale je to vše, co si pro teď mohl udělat. Teď je řada na tvých rodičích, oni jsou tu od toho, aby jí něco zakázali, přikázali nebo povolili. Ty jsi jen její bratr. Její bratr, kterého tak miluje. Pořád si pamatuji, jak se po národním turnaji rozeběhla z tribuny dolů, oběhla všechny organizátory a padla vám všem do náručí.“_ Nad tou vzpomínkou se Makoto pousmál. Pamatoval si to moc dobře. Ran je tam všechny objímala a než stačil Makoto reagovat, Haruka se naklonil a vzal si jí do náruče. Objala Haruku a Reie kolem krku a tvářemi se na ně namáčkla. Na tvářích měla stejné proužky slz jako oni. V ten moment mu skoro srdce vyskočilo štěstím z hrudi. „ _Ať se stalo cokoliv, nikdy se to nezmění. Možná je to teď těžké, možná teď potřebuje chvíli klidu a samoty. Možná bude lepší, když se nebudeš snažit do toho zasahovat. Potřebuje jen vědět, že tě tu bude mít, ať bude cokoliv potřebovat. Buď pro ni místo, kam se může vrátit. Kde se cítí v bezpečí. Překousni to, jak moc tě to teď bolí a užírá. Protože překousnout občas to, co tě bolí, pro dobro někoho jiného, je to nejlepší, co můžeš udělat._ “

„Rine…,“ zašeptal Makoto.

„ _Ta vysoká mi dodává na inteligenci!“_ Zasmál se červenovlásek. „ _Ale Makoto… věř mi. Pořád pro ni budeš ten úžasný, starší bráška, kterého miluje celým svým srdcem. Žádný chlap tě v jejím srdci nikdy nenahradí._ “ Makoto cítil, jak ho v očích pálily slzy. Rin vždycky věděl, co říct. Byl možná hrubý, občas až moc arogantní a domýšlivý, ale když byla potřeba, uměl uklidnit a povzbudit. To z něj dělalo rozeného vůdce. Pozice kapitána pro něj byla jako dělaná. Doufal, že ho jednou v té samé pozici ještě uvidí, třeba na Olympiádě, jako kapitána štafety. Nad tou představou se hlasitě zasmál – konečně upřímný úsměv. „ _Páni, můžeš to udělat znovu_?“

„C-co?“

„ _Zasmát se. To jsem dlouho neslyšel. Je to jako pohlazení po duši._ “

„ _Můžeš bejt ještě víc teplej?_ “ zeptal se ho Sousuke a Makoto se znovu zasmál.

„ _Nevím, kdo z nás dvou se tu červená_ ,“ zaprotestoval Rin a hned na to vykřikl: _„Jau! Nekopej do mě!_ “

„ _Tak neříkej, že se červenám!“_

„ _Vždyť jseš rudej jak rajče!“_

„ _To jen kvůli tomu, jak je mi z tý páry od vaření horko._ “

„ _Vždyť má Haru zapnutej větrák. A sedíme dost daleko! Nezkoušej to svádět na to, červenáš se kvůli Makotovi! Taky si myslíš, že je jeho hlas úžasnej._ “

„ _Rine.“_

„ _Přiznej to_.“

„ _Rine…!“_

„ _Dělej!_ “

„ _Rine!“_

_„Nebo mám Makotovi začít vyprávět o tom, jak když se opiješ mluvíš o tom, jak jsou jeho vlasy jako skořicová rolka, kterou bys chtěl jednou ochutnat a—“_

„ _Rine!“_

Jejich hádka se najednou vzdálila a během chvíle Makoto slyšel jen šelest větru a cvaknutí právě zavřených dveří. _„Makoto_.“ Haruka vzal nejspíše telefon do ruky a odešel na balkon, zatímco ti dva se stále hádali u stolu o tom, co je a není pravda. „ _Jsi tam?_ “

„Ano, jsem,“ řekl Makoto a stále se usmíval.

„ _Jsi v pořádku?_ “

„Teď už ano.“

Haruka opět chvíli mlčel. „ _Stalo se ještě něco?_ “

Makoto si povzdechl, ale už se necítil slabý a smutný. Jeho srdce už bylo zklidněné a mysl plná jeho přátel, kteří ho naplnili útěchou. „Ran… hodně mluvila.“

„ _Hm._ “

„O nás…“

„ _Aha._ “

„O tom, že se stydím za svůj vztah…“

„ _Hm_.“

„Řekla mi, že mě nenávidí.“ A bolest na hrudi se na pár chvil opět vrátila. Jako dýka, která ho píchla přímo do srdce.

„ _Makoto_.“ Harukův hlas zněl starostlivě. „ _Makoto_ ,“ zopakoval ještě o něco něžněji a povzdechl si.

„Myslíš si—?“

„ _Ne. Ran to řekla jen proto, že byla naštvaná. Věřím tomu. Pamatuješ si… na nás?_ “

Makoto moc dobře věděl na co černovlásek narážel. Na jejich hádku před národním turnajem. „Ano.“

„ _Řekl jsem něco, co jsem tak nemyslel. Sice jsem se ti za to omluvil a ty jsi mi to odpustil, ale občas… občas na to myslím a bojím se, že tomu opravdu věříš. Že si to myslím. Ale není to tak. Makoto, nikdy bych si to nemyslel, protože…“_ Makoto si představil, že Haruka se kousl do rtu. Dělal to vždy, když začínal více mluvit. Za poslední roky se v komunikaci hodně posunul. Ale pořád byl nejistý, kdykoliv mluvil delší dobu. „ _Makoto_ ,“ řekl nakonec. V jeho hlase byly všechny emoce, které Makoto potřeboval slyšet.

„Haru,“ řekl Makoto stejně něžně. Z dálky se ozval hrom. Makoto se podíval před sebe. Stromy byly až podivně klidné a vzduch byl o něco těžší. Blížila se bouřka.

Haruka hrom slyšel i na druhé straně. _„Bouřka._ “

„Měl bych se vrátit domů.“

„ _Jsi u mě?_ “ V jeho hlase znělo cosi, co Makoto zrovna nedokázal pojmenovat.

„Ano. Jen jsem chtěl—“

„ _Přijeď zpátky._ “

Makoto slyšel naléhavost v jeho hlase. „Haru.“

„ _Makoto, přijeď zpátky. Máš klíčky od mého bytu_?“

„Ano. Nosím je u sebe pořád.“

„ _Přijeď co nejdříve.“_ Makoto slyšel ještě to, co Haruka nevyslovil – _prosím_.

Makoto se usmál. „Mám ještě pár dní volno.“

„ _Můžeme jít plavat_ ,“ navrhl Haruka.

„Samozřejmě, že půjdeme plavat.“ Další hrom. Makoto trochu nadskočil.

„ _Ještě mi povídej o Iwatobi_ ,“ řekl Haruka jako příkaz. „ _Dokud nedojdeš domů._ “ Makoto se pousmál. Haruka pořád respektoval jeho fóbie a strachy, jako kdyby byly jeho vlastní. Mezitím, co zavíral dveře na verandu a kontroloval, jestli byly dveře správně zamčené; si s Harukou volal. Povídal mu o kočkách, které na střední krmily a už zase vyrostly a některé z nich měly koťata. Povídal o tom, jak s otcem rybařil. Povídal o tom, jak paní Matsurová se stále snažila zjistit, jestli je Haruka stále volný a neměl by zájem o jednu z jejích vnuček. Rozloučili se těsně před tím, než Makoto odemkl dveře do jeho domu. „ _Dobrou noc_ ,“ popřál mu Haruka.

„Dobrou noc, Harů.“

„ _Neříkej mi tak._ “

A jejich hovor byl u konce. Makoto se zasmál a schoval mobil zpět do kapsy. Odemkl a vešel dovnitř. Světlo bylo rozsvícené jen v obývacím pokoji, kde seděl jeho otec a díval se na večerní zprávy, které zrovna hlásily blížící se bouři. Jeho matka a sestra s ním nebyly. Podle hlasu z horního patra slyšel, že Ren se rozčiloval u her. Pomalu si sundal boty a tiše přešel ke schodišti. Nechtěl vysvětlovat to, co Ran u večeře naznačila – možná až moc jasně. Chtěl si jít odpočinout. Vyšel schody, nezapomněl se vyhnout tomu sedmému schodu, který vždy vrzal a otevřel dveře do pokoje. Jak předpokládal – Ren seděl zády opřený o roh postele a nebezpečně rychle mačkal tlačítka na ovladači.

„Nejde ti to?“

„Brácho!“ Vykřikl Ren překvapeně, ale přesto s úsměvem. „Chceš si zahrát? Mně to samotnému nejde.“

„Jasně,“ řekl popravdě Makoto. Sice byl unavený a chtěl si jít lehnout, ale věděl, že dokud bouřka nepřejde, stejně neusne a bude se tisknout k polštáři. Hrát do rána se svým bratrem hry bylo lepší řešení.

Makoto se probudil až po deváté odpoledne. Oba jeho sourozenci už byli ve škole, stejně jako otec v práci. Podle zvuků z přízemí poznal, že jeho matka zrovna myla nádobí. Zřejmě ještě ze snídaně. Květinářství otevíralo až za pár hodin. Makoto se zvedl a konečně sbalil futon, který nechal ležet na zemi od doby, co přijel. Složil prádlo, které položil na stůl. Sbalil si všechny své věci, které za těch pár dní umazal nebo vytáhl, aby se mohl učit. Převlékl se a dal si batoh na záda.

Sešel schody a vešel do dveří od kuchyně. Jeho matka opravdu stála u dřezu, vždy si prozpěvovala a usmívala se, ale tentokrát byla podivně tichá. „Mami,“ vyrušil ji slabým hlasem, aby se nelekla. Přesto trochu nadskočila. Podíval se jeho směrem a usmála se na něj. Její úsměv byl upřímný. „Jedu zpátky do Tokia.“

„Už?“ Utřela si ruce do zástěry, kterou měla uvázanou kolem boků. „Proč?“ Makoto už se nadechoval, že řekne naučenou větu o tom, jak se potřebuje soustředit na zkoušky a zde mu to nejde, když se ho matka vážně zeptala: „Je to kvůli tomu včerejšku?“

Makoto po chvíli jen pokýval hlavou. „Trochu.“

„Zlatíčko.“ Přešla k němu a dotkla se jeho silných paží. „Nejezdi.“

„Já… Já chci.“

Jeho matka chvíli mlčela, než se usmála a zeptala se: „Volal si s Harukou?“

Makoto se pousmál. Jak si jen mohl myslet, že by dokázal před svou matkou něco skrýt? „Ano.“

„Dobrá…“ Na jejím hlase šlo poznat, že ještě nechtěla, aby odjížděl. Byla ráda, že ho mohla po půl roce znovu vidět více než na pár hodin v drahé kavárně kdesi v Tokiu, které ji připadalo tak rychlé a děsivé. „Buď na sebe opatrný.“

„Samozřejmě.“

Oba došli ke dveřím, Makoto si nazul své oblíbené tenisky a než se mohl rozloučit, jeho matka mu položila ruce na ramena. Teď, když byla díky schůdku o něco vyšší, se mu zadívala do jeho očí a co nejjemněji řekla: „Zlatíčko, to, co Ran včera řekla. O tobě a Harukovi…“ Makoto nasucho polkl. „Budeme si o tom spolu moci promluvit, viď že ano? Víš, že se mnou můžeš mluvit o všem.“

„Vím.“

Jeho maminka se na něj usmála. „Co kdybys příště přijel s Harukou? Pořád miluje makrely?“

„Pořád,“ zasmál se Makoto a ona se k němu přidala.

„Přijeďte oba. Budu se na vás těšit. I tvůj otec.“ Makoto zamrkal. „Včera jsme si spolu povídali…“

„…A?“

„Přijeď s Harukou, ano?“

Makoto pochopil. Všichni potřebovali čas se na to připravit. Přesto z toho měl Makoto podivně dobrý pocit. Jako kdyby se toho nemusel bát. Políbil svou matku na rozloučenou na tvář a bez dalších řečí došel zpět na autobusové nádraží. Na autobus čekal skoro hodinu. Zapomněl si rezervovat jízdenku, ale měl štěstí – nakonec se místo pro něj přeci jen našlo. Celou cestu se snažil nic nevnímat, na nic nemyslet. Nechal kolem sebe čas i prostor plynout.

Za několik hodin byl zpět v Tokiu. Cesta ho ani trochu neunavila. Utekla o něco rychleji než cesta do Iwatobi. Možná proto, že se do Tokia těšil o něco více. Samotného ho to překvapilo. Když však z autobusu vystoupil, pochopil. Na jedné z laviček seděl Haruka. Jakmile Makota uviděl, zvedl se a přešel k němu. Brunet měl chuť svého kamaráda silně obejmout a zašeptat – _Děkuji, že jsi tu. Potřeboval jsem tě._ – ale místo toho se na něj jen široce usmál. „Jdeme plavat?“ zeptal se Makoto, když si všiml, jak si ho Haruka dlouze prohlížel. Místo odpovědi jen pokýval hlavou a oba se vydali směrem k jejich oblíbenému veřejnému bazénu.

Makoto první tři dny v Tokiu strávil s Harukou. Plavali společně ve veřejném bazénu, objevovali nová zákoutí kaváren a zapadlých stánků s občerstvením, obvykle s tradičním japonským jídlem, a dokonce navštívili kočičí kavárnu, do které se Makoto chtěl už tak dlouho podívat. Každou noc se vraceli do Harukova bytu, kde černovlásek vyvařoval vždy dvě jídla – něco sladkého pro Makota, něco s makrelou pro sebe. Hráli do rána hry a usnuli na gauči, obvykle opřeni jeden o druhého. Haruka ho budil jemným hlazením ve vlasech. Makoto se vzbudil vždy, když se Haruka z jeho náruče jen trochu pohnul a připravoval jim snídani, proto, když ho černovlásek budil, užíval si všech jeho doteků o něco déle a hrál, že se teprve probudil. Bylo mu příjemné, jak jemně se ho Haruka dotýkal.

Přesto si Makoto řekl, že už je načase se vrátit k sobě do bytu. I když věděl, že jsou na sebe s Harukou zvyklí natolik, že by spolu vlastně mohli bydlet pořád – a sám sebe se občas ptal, proč to už tak dávno neudělali – chtěl také chvíli pro sebe. Když další noc nevystoupil na stejné zastávce jako černovlásek, na nic se ho neptal. Rozloučili se jako každý další den a zamávali si skrze okno. Haruka čekal na peronu, dokud vagón nevjel do začátky.

Když vešel do svého bytu, připadal mu podivně chladný. A rozhodně to nebylo způsobeno tím, že měl vypnuté topení, a ještě dobré dvě hodiny musel po bytě chodit ve svém huňatém, bílém roláku. Uvařil si čaj a střídavě se učil na zkoušku z anatomie, nebo seděl před televizí a hrál střílečku, kterou si koupil před půl rokem, a ještě neměl čas na to si ji pustit. Bavila ho méně, než předpokládal. Ale možná tím, že myšlenkami stále utíkal do Iwatobi.

Od doby, co se vrátil do hlavního města, mu matka volala každý den. Zeptala se, jestli se má dobře. Měla sladký hlas a bylo na něm poznat, že se usmívala. Přesto věděl, že mu volala kvůli tomu, co se stalo poslední den u nich doma. Vždy jí odpověděl stejně a ona to přijala. Jejich hovor netrval déle než minutu. Ren mu dvakrát napsal, jednou naštvanou zprávu o tom, že se s ním ani nestihl rozloučit a on se tolik těšil, že si spolu půjdou zahrát fotbal; a druhou o tom, že ho zvolili do dalšího semestru jako nového kapitána. Že byl nadšený poznal už jen z té salvy smajlíků, která mu do zpráv dorazila. Jeho otec mu nikdy nevolal ani nepsal, viděli se jen na videohovorech, kde poslouchal ale nic neříkal. Proto mu nepřipadalo nic zvláštního na tom, že ho nekontaktoval.

Ale Ran mlčela. Stejně jako posledních půl roku. Stále na to musel myslet. I když byl s Harukou a bavili se spolu o škole, plavání, dokonce se sešli s dalšími přáteli, někde daleko v jeho myšlenkách, se pořád ozývalo – _Ran, Ran, Ran_. Bylo to jako červená vlajka na jeho cestě životem. „Mám pocit, že se něco stane,“ řekl Makoto hned první noc do ticha v Harukově bytě, když ležel na pohovce a díval se na strop, který ozařovaly jen lampy z ulice. Haruka na to nic neřekl, udělal mu bylinkový čaj, který uklidnil jeho běsnící mysl a uvolnil ho natolik, že za pár minut usnul. Více se o tom nebavili. Makoto nevěděl co říct a Haruka věděl, že jednou začne sám. Oba se ale rozhodli, že pro ně bude lepší si užít pár společných dní bez starostí.

Poprvé za těch pár dní, co byl s Harukou, nemohl spát. Knihu odložil už dávno, všechna písmenka na stránkách se mu akorát slívala do jedné velké, inkoustové skvrny. Střílečka ho bavila méně, než předpokládal, a po dvou hodinách a pěti zmařených pokusech porazil hlavního bosse, ji vypnul. Díval se na televizi, přepínal mezi kanály, aniž by vlastně přemýšlel nad tím, co kde dávali. Zastavil se až na stanici s americkými sitkomy, které ho vždy dokázaly trochu rozveselit. I teď se přistihl, že se občas pousmál. Bral to jako úspěch.

Když mu zazvonil telefon, byla jedna hodina rána. Nadskočil a podíval se na stolek, na kterém poskakoval jeho telefon. Na obrazce zářilo neznámé číslo. Makoto, který byl jinak vyděšený z každé maličkosti, hovor přijal. Každý o něm věděl, že žádný hovor neodmítne. Pokud mu volal někdo takhle pozdě v noci, něco potřeboval nebo se jednalo o omyl. „Haló?“ Z druhé strany se ozývalo jen hlasité dýchání, které otřáslo jeho tělem, až se po něm objevila husí kůže. „H-Haló?“ zopakoval o něco hlasitě. Stejně se zachoval i hlas na druhé straně. „J-jestli je to-tohle nějaký hloupý v-vtip, tak—“

„ _B-bráško_.“

Makoto byl v tu chvíli na nohou. „Ran.“ Její hlas by poznal kdykoliv. „Ran, to jsi ty?“ Místo odpovědi se ozvalo něco, co znělo jako – Makoto se zamračil. „Ran, ty pláčeš?“

„ _B-bráško_ ,“ zašeptala znovu a hlasitě se rozplakala.

„Ran, co se stalo?“ Celé jeho tělo se chvělo. Začal nervózně přecházet po místnosti. „Ran.“

„ _Bráško, prosím… prosím, přijeď pro mě._ “

„Kde jsi, Ran?“ Ran chvíli jen hlasitě plakala. „Ran, prosím, řekni mi, kde teď jsi.“

„ _Čijoda_.“ Makoto se zastavil. Věděl, že to bylo. Jednalo se o jednu vyhlášenou tokijskou čtvrt, kde bydleli rodiny z lepší společnosti. Většinou se jednali o majitele větších podniků, továren nebo zaměstnanců státní správy. Čtvrť byla rozdělena na několik drahých pozemků, kde měla každý rodina svůj pozemek a minimálně jednopatrovou vilu. Makoto tudy jednou procházel a obdivně se na všechny domy díval. Vypadalo to tam nádherně.

„Jedu tam. Počkej na mě, ano?“

„ _A-ano_.“

„Kdyby něco, zavolej mi.“

„ _Dobře…_ “

Nerozloučil se, hovor rovnou ukončil. Vypnul televizi, doběhl do předsíně, nasadil si boty, vzal z věšáků oblíbený, teplý kabát a zhasl. Vyrazil z bytu a rychle doběhl na vlak, který zrovna zastavil na jeho zastávce. Držel se tyče u dveří a nervózně poklepával nohou. Když mu průvodčí štípala lístek, dlouze si ho prohlédla. Makoto se nemusel ani podívat na svůj odraz, aby pochopil, že nevypadal zrovna nejlépe. Ve tváři byl bledý, na čele cítil studený pot a ruce se mu ošívaly jako kdyby měl záchvat paniky. Podle bolesti na hrudi a v nohách opravdu jeden zrovna prožíval. Průvodčí se ale rozhodla to nakonec nekomentovat a odešla k dalším cestujícím.

O deset zastávek později, Makoto vyběhl na peron a děkoval tomu, že i přesto, že už závodně neplaval, nevzdal se svých tréninků a stále běhal. Díky tomu brzy doběhl před byt jediného člověka, který mu v tuhle chvíli mohl pomoci. Několikrát zazvonil na zvonek, než se mezi dveřmi objevil Haruka. Vlasy mu trčely do všech stran a rukou si protíral oko. Vypadal roztomile. „Makoto?“ zeptal se překvapeně, když rozespale poznal svého nejlepšího přítele.

„Haru, potřeboval bych si od tebe půjčit auto.“

Haruka dvakrát pomalu zamrkal a zeptal se: „Cože?“

„Vysvětlím ti to potom. Můžu si půjčit auto, prosím?“

„Makoto.“ Brunet se podíval na Haruku, který se díval kamsi k jeho bokům. Makoto jeho pohled následoval. Jeho ruce se třásly. Bylo to vidět i v tam malém světle, které proudilo z černovláskova bytu. Když se Makoto znovu podíval na Haruku, už se na něj zase díval. „Počkej tady,“ řekl před tím, než se otočil a odešel zpět do bytu. Dveře nechal otevřené pro případ, že by Makoto chtěl vejít. Ten se ale místo toho opřel o zábradlí a snažil se vydýchat.

O chvilku později Haruka vyšel z bytu, zamkl a postavil se vedle Makota. Podíval se do jeho tváře a Makoto se na něj jen mírně pousmál. „Kam to bude?“ zeptal se ho, když společně sešli schody ke garážím a došli k Harukovu stříbrnému volvu.

„Do Čijody.“

„Dobře.“ Haruka se jako vždy na nic neptal. Nastoupili do auta a vyrazili. Za normálních okolností by společně poslouchali hudbu a Makoto by vyprávěl, co během dne dělal. Vždy se díval před sebe, rukama se zatínal do sedačky a snažil se na sobě nedat zdát, jak nervózní na předním sedadle byl. Tentokrát se ale díval z okénka, ruce měl překřížené na hrudi, prsty na levé ruce se nervózně plácal po paži a poklepával oběma nohama. Haruka si ho vždy na chvíli prohlédl a snažil se nedat znát, jak ho jeho chování znervózňovalo. Neměl rád, když se vedle něj někdo takhle třásl. Iritovalo ho to. Teď se ale bál. Jeho nejlepší přítel se takhle choval vždy jen, když ho něco silně zasáhlo. Naposledy ho takhle viděl na střední škole, když se ještě několik nocí po jejich tréninkovém kempu na opuštěném ostrově, třásl v posteli a budil se z nočních můr. Věděl ale, že bylo lepší se neptat. Ne teď. Nebyl na to čas. Poznal to díky naléhavosti v Makotově hlase.

Když vjeli do čtvrti, o které Makoto mluvil, brunet jen řekl: „Zpomal trochu, prosím.“ Jeli skoro krokem. Makoto se rozhlížet všude kolem. Jako kdyby někoho hledal. I Haruka se přistihl, že místo toho, aby se díval na vozovku před sebou, díval se na chodníky, jako kdyby měl spatřit někoho známého. „Zastav.“ Haruka dupnul na brzdu a auto sebou nepříjemné škublo. To však Makoto už necítil. Okamžitě otevřel dveře, oběhl auto a doběhl na chodník, kde byla podsvícená telefonní budka. Vedle ní byla lavička, na které seděla zkroucená postava. Haruka z dálky nepoznal o koho šlo.

Ale Makoto věděl. Jakmile viděl pozici, ve které byla zkroucená, poznal, že se jedná o jeho sestru. Vždy v téhle podivné pozici sedávala, když byla unavená nebo se něčeho bála. Vždy ji takhle našel sedět na posteli, když se probudila z noční můry nebo plakala nad tím, že slyšela, že o ní někdo ve škole řekl něco špatného. Co nejrychleji došel k ní, i ve tmě viděl, že se jí ošívala ramena a slyšel, jak plakala. „Ran.“

Když slyšela své jméno, zvedla hlavu od svých kolen, které měla přiložené na hrudníku. Podíval se před sebe a ve tmě našla obličej svého bratra. Hned na to se její svět znovu rozmazal. Do očí se jí vlily čerstvé slzy a rychlostí se spustily po jejích tvářích. I když jí byla zima a cítila na sobě něco jako stud, kolena svěsila dolů na zem a natáhla ke svému staršímu bratrovi své ruce. Dělala to už jako dítě, vždy, když chtěla obejmout. Ani pořádně své ruce nenatáhla před sebe a už cítila jeho silné paže, které jí pevně sevřely v jeho náručí. V nose jí pošimrala jeho sladká vůně a začala se třást pod náporem jeho tepla, které z něj sálalo.

„Ach, Ran, počkej,“ zašeptal Makoto a odtáhl se od ní. Rozepnul si kabát a sundal si ho. Během toho měl chvíli na to si jí prohlédnout. Měla na sobě těsnou černou sukni a růžovou halenku, která byla na rameni roztržená a odhalovala její kůži. Pár knoflíku bylo odtržených. Na nohou neměla boty. Vlasy měla rozcuchané. Viděl i červenou skvrnu, která se jí vybarvovala na tváři. „Vezmi si to,“ řekl, když jí přehodil kabát přes ramena a Ran se do něj zabalila. Hned na to ji znovu pevně objal, začal jí hladit ve vlasech a po zádech.

„Bráško,“ zašeptala mezi vzlyky a nosem se zaryla do jeho ramene. Makoto si ji ještě více přimáčkl na sebe, až se skoro bál, že jí celou rozmačká. Byla proti němu tak maličká a křehká.

„Co se stalo Ran?“ zeptal se opatrně. Ran místo odpovědi jen hlasitě zavzlykala a zakroutila hlavou. Nechtěla mu to říct. Podle toho, jak hlasitě naříkala a vypadala, se začínal bát toho nejhorší. „Ublížil ti někdo?“ Ran se chvíli v jeho náručí jen chvěla, dokud slabě nepokývala hlavou. „Ach, Bože,“ zašeptal si spíše pro sebe a odtáhl se od ní. Chytil její tváře do svých dlaních a začal jí prsty stírat všechny slzy. „Chceš… chceš jet na policii? Někomu to říct?“

„Ne, ne,“ zašeptala a začala kroutit hlavou.

„Ran, pokud ti někdo ublížil—“

„Ne, takhle ne.“ Znovu zakroutil hlavou a rukama si stáhla jeho kabát více na své tělo. „Neublížil.“ Makoto si ji znovu prohlédl. „Opravdu… Já jsem… utekla.“ S tím se znovu rozplakala. Makoto se opřel svým čelem na to její a zavřel oči. Hladil jí po tvářích a nechával ji plakat, dokud neslyšel, že její vzlyky začaly být tiché a tváře už otíral skoro do sucha.

„Pojedeme domů, ano?“

„Ne, nemůžu—“

„Ke mně.“

Ran otevřela oči a podívala se na Makota. Měl starostlivý výraz ve tváři, ale jinak se usmíval. „Dobrá,“ zašeptala s vděkem. Přijala jeho ruku, která ji pomohla na nohy. Objal ji jednou rukou kolem ramen, namáčkl si ji na svůj bok a společně došli k Harukově autu.

Otevřel dveře na zadní sedačky a společně s Ran si sedl. Když se podíval do vnitřního zpětného zrcátka, uviděl, jak si ho Haruka prohlížel. Jeho modré oči byly o něco tmavší a Makoto v nich viděl spoustu otázek. „Dovezeš nás prosím ke mně domů, Harů?“ Haruka ignoroval to, jak ho Makoto oslovit, a jen pokýval hlavou. Vyjel z ulice a vracel se stejnou cestou zpět, tentokrát však místo k němu, odbočil přímo k bytovému komplexu, ve kterém žil Makoto. Celou cestu mlčeli, ticho občas protnula jen Ran svými vzlyky a Makoto svým utěšováním. Haruka je celou cestu pozoroval v odrazu zrcátka, viděl, jak Makoto Ran pevně objímal a hladil po zádech. Zaryl prsty do volantu a snažil se soustředit na cestu.

Když dojeli na parkoviště před Makotovým bytem, Haruka vypnul motor a společně s nimi vyšel ven. Stačil jen jeden pohled a pochopil, že ho zrovna teď budou potřebovat. Možná ne tak oba, jako Makoto. V tichosti došli do jeho bytu, Makoto rozsvítil a sundali si boty. „Udělám čaj,“ řekl Haruka tiše a odešel do kuchyně.

Makoto mu asi nestačil poděkovat. Stále cítil, jak se Ran v jeho rukách třásla. Došli společně do koupelny. Nechal jí stát u dveří, naklonil se k vaně a začal jí napouštět horkou vodou. Otočený zády k ní se zeptal: „Opravdu ti nic neudělal?“ Ran mlčela. „Kdyby ano, byla by potřeba—“

„Ne, tak daleko… Tak daleko ne,“ řekla slabě. Makoto stiskl hadici a zatnul zuby. Měl sto chutí se jí začít na vše vyptávat – Co dělala v Tokiu? Co dělala v té čtvrti? Proč takhle vypadala? S kým se sešla? Bylo mu jasné, že s tím mužem, neměl na to důkaz, ale byl si tím stoprocentně jistý. Nejhorší ale bylo, že chtěl vědět, co se stalo. Ale bál se. Všeho. Té pravdy, kterou by poznal.

„Dojdu ti pro nějaké oblečení,“ řekl, když došel do své ložnice a vzal do ruky jedno ze svých volných triček a krátkých šortek, u kterých tipoval, že jí budou až pod kolena. Když došel zpět do koupelny, Ran už byla ve vaně. Oblečení nechala položené na zemi, tak, jak si ho postupně svlékala. Makoto věděl, že neměl, ale očima zabloudil až ke stupínku u vany, aby si prohlédl její spodní prádlo. Nebylo špinavé, roztržené, ani krvavé. Oddechl si a položil oblečení na víko pračky, která stála hned vedle dveří. „Užij si koupel, kdyby něco, zavolej mě.“

„Počkej,“ řekla Ran a položila tvář na kolena, která měla u své hrudi. Makoto se podíval do jejích velkých, tyrkysových očí. Tenhle pohled znal. Chtěla, aby s ní zůstal. Ale už mu to nepřipadalo správné.

„Já se s tebou ale nemůžu—“

„Nechci, aby ses se mnou koupal. Bráško, na to jsem už moc velká.“ Poprvé za půl roku uviděl její upřímný úsměv. Její oči se na chvíli zaleskly něčím jiným než slzami – štěstím. Makoto ji slabý úsměv oplatil. „Já jen…“

Makoto chvíli stál mezi dveřmi, dokud se je nerozhodl zavřít. Shýbl se pro všechny věci, které nechala ležet na zemi. Spodní prádlo ručníkem posunul ke kraji vany a nechal ho zakryté. Ostatní hodil do pračky. „Ráno to budeš mít zase čisté.“ Sedl si zády ke stěně, pokrčil kolena a podíval se na Ran. Viděl jen její hlavu, kus zad a paže, kterými si objímala kolena. „Chceš si o tom promluvit?“

„Nevím,“ přiznala. „Ale chtěla… chtěla bych se ti omluvit.“ Makoto si všiml, že se její oči opět zaleskly slzami. „Měls pravdu.“

Makoto to věděl. Ale přesto jí to neměl za zlé. Neposlouchala ho, byla tvrdohlavá a zbytečně narazila, ale nemohl jí to vyčítat. Jak řekl Rin – z chyb se člověk nejlépe učí. „O Akinorim?“

„Takaši. Jmenuje se Takaši.“ Makoto se zamračil. Vždyť se mu představil jako— „Také jsem to nevěděla. Lhal mi. Neřekl mi své pravé jméno.“

„Ran, opravdu—“

„Měla jsem dneska být na závěrečných přípravách do našeho kaligrafického klubu. Měli jsme tam přespávat až do zítřka, kdy se v pět odpoledne otevře naše výstava. Už týdny dopředu jsme měli domluvené, že budeme přespávat ve škole. Říkala jsem to rodičům hned, jakmile jsme se na tom dohodli. Nic nenamítali. Proč také?“ Ran se uchechtla. Bylo však vidět, že na jejím úsměvu bylo něco smutného a zoufalého. „Řekla jsem to i Aki—Takašimu. Zmínila jsem se o tom před týdnem, když se mě ptal, jestli bychom se mohli po škole vidět. Hned se mě začal vyptávat, jestli tam potřebuji být a je nutné, abych jim s přípravami pomohla. Věděla jsem, že bych mu měla říct, že ano. Ale tušila jsem, že mi chce něco navrhnout a já… Byla zvědavá.“ Podívala se na Makota, který nasucho polkl. Všimla si, že zvážněl. „Můžu…?“

„Pokračuj,“ pobídl ji.

„Řekl mi – _Co kdybys byla poprvé se mnou přes noc?_ Znělo to tak lákavě. Jakmile to řekl, rozbušilo se mi srdce a já věděla, že musím souhlasit. Ještě ten den jsem si sbalila věci do batohu, který jsem schovala do skříně. Když jsem dneska ráno odcházela z domu, rodiče se se mnou rozloučili a popřáli mi, aby nám to vyšlo. A já jim bez potíží řekla, že to dopadne určitě dobře a odešla jsem. Místo do školy jsem odešla do parku, kde jsem se na veřejných záchodcích převlékla. Na parkovišti už na mě čekal Takaši. Odvezl mě do Tokia, cesta byla dlouhá, ale udělali jsme si pár zastávek na jídlo a pití a… Bylo to tak hezké, bráško. Bavili jsme se, objímali, říkal mi, že mě má rád…“ Její tvář se zkroutila a cítila, jak ji koutky úst začaly padat dolů. Do očí se jí opět nahrnuly slzy.

„Ran,“ zašeptal Makoto a měl chuť se k ní znovu přiblížil, obejmout jí a setřít slzy.

„Ale pak jsme dorazili do Tokia… Ukázal mi pár hezkých míst, výstavu obrazů, kterou jsem chtěla vidět. A pak jsme... pak jsme večer přijeli k němu a on... Bráško, já nejsem hloupá, už v moment, kdy jsem došla do jeho domu jsem pochopila, že tohle nebude normální večer. Dovedl mě jen do obývacího pokoje, kde pustil film. Když jsem odešla na záchod, měl pootevřené dveře do dalšího pokoje. Věděla jsem, že bych neměla narušovat jeho soukromí, ale znovu – jsem zvědavá,“ zasmála se hořce a položila si bradu na kolena. Dívala se před sebe na dlaždičky, které začaly mokvat pod náporem horka v koupelně. „Byla to ložnice. A nad jeho postelí visel obraz… Obrovská fotografie jeho celé rodiny – manželky a dvou dospělých dětí. Myslím, že oba jeho synové jsou starší než já. V tu chvíli jsem byla vyděšená, došla jsem zpět k němu, ale nevěděla jsem, jak říct, že už chci jít domů. Aby mě odvezl zpět. Pustil další film a nalil mi víno. Nechtěla jsem, ale říkal, že bych už ve svém věku měla vědět, jak chutná…“

„A víš?“

Podívala se na Makota a jen zakroutila hlavou. „Nedonutil mě… Stejně jako… k dalším věcem.“ Jejich oči se znovu střetly a Makoto zaryl prsty do pěstí. „I když… se snažil, neublížil mi. Ale…“ Ramena se jí zase začala třást. Během chvíle se rozplakala a začala hlasitě naříkat.

Makoto to už nevydržel, vstal a došel k ní. Klekl si vedle vany a začal jí hladit po vlasech. Díval se jí jen do obličeje a snažil se jí donutit, aby se na něj podívala. „To bude v pořádku, Ran, prosím, to bude v pořádku…“

„Řekla jsem ne, bráško, ale on to neposlouchal. Nechtěl to poslouchat.“

„Ran…“

„Vysmekla jsem se mu a rozbila mu při tom hodinky, jejich pásek se mi zasekl o rameno—“ Proto ta roztrhlá halenka, „—začala jsem mu vyčítat, že by mě měl respektovat a když ne mě, tak svou manželku. Divil se, jak to můžu vědět… Začal na mě ř-řvát… a pak… Já ani nevím, bráško, začali jsme se hádat, on mi řekl… tak h-hnusné věci a nazval mě takovými slovy—“

„Ran…“ Makoto se naklonil a políbil ji na tvář. Bolestí zavřel oči. Nikdy nechtěl, aby okusila tolik bolesti.

„…Nevím, co se pak dělo… m-mám to trochu zmatené, ale vím, že jsme… že jsme se hodně hádali. Hodně. Dal mi facku a vyhodil m-mě z domu.“ Bosou, poníženou, se zlomeným srdcem.

„Už to bude v pořádku, Ran. Jsem tady. Nikdo ti už neublíží.“ A Ran mu věřila.

Nějakou dobu tam seděli v tichosti. Horko v místnosti oběma zkroutilo vlasy. Makoto vypnul vodu a zvedl se ze svého místa. „Budu s Haruem v kuchyni, udělám ti něco k snědku.“ S tím odešel a nechal Ran o samotě.

Když došel do kuchyně, Haruka seděl za stolem a četl si jednu z Makotových knih. Před sebou měl položenou konvici s bylinkovým čajem a několik toustů. Jakmile viděl Makotovu postavu mezi dveřmi, knihu zavřel a podíval se na něj. „Koupe se,“ oznámil mu. Haruka jen pokýval hlavou. „Haru, mohl bych tě ještě o něco požádat?“

„Ano?“

„Půjčíš mi své auto?“

Haruka měl pocit, jako kdyby prožíval dejavu. „Makoto.“

„Haru, prosím,“ naléhal Makoto. „Je to důležité. Slibuji, že se tvému autu nic nestane.“

„O to mi nejde,“ řekl popravdě Haruka, když z kapsy u kalhot vytáhl klíčky a podal je Makotovi. Když se pro ně Makoto natáhl, na chvíli stiskl mezi svými prsty ty jeho. Podívali se na sebe, prožili jednu ze svých telepatických konverzací. Harukovy oči jasně říkaly – _Dávej na sebe pozor_ , a Makotovy mu odpovídaly – _Neboj se o mě_. S tím se pustili.

„Děkuji, Harů.“

„…Neříkej mi tak.“

Makoto se zasmál. „Promiň, nemohl jsem odolat.“ S tím odešel do předsíně. Než se stačil obout a ze skříně vyndat bundu, Haruka stál na schůdku u botníku a prohlížel si ho. „Vrátím se brzy,“ slíbil mu a už se chtěl naklonit, aby ho mohl políbit. Rychle se ale zastavil. Povzdechl si, usmál se na něj a odešel z bytu.

Haruka došel do obývacího pokoje, ze kterého měl výhled na parkoviště. Pozorně se díval na to, jak Makoto odemkl auto a nastoupil. Jakmile zajel za zatáčkou a neviděl ani kousek zadního světla, povzdechl si: „Víš, že by mi to nevadilo, hlupáku.“

„Harů?“ Haruka se otočil. Za ním stála Ran, vlasy měla ještě mokré a trochu z nich kapalo na Makotovo šedé tričko, které měla až pod zadek. Šortky měla komicky až pod kolena. „Kde je bráška?“

„Potřeboval ještě pro něco jet,“ řekl neurčitě. „Chceš něco k jídlu?“

„Nemám hlad.“

„Čaj?“

„Ani ten ne, děkuji.“ Ran se chytla za krk a lehce zakňučela. „Jen… jsem ospalá. A… trochu mě bolí hlava.“

„Běž si lehnout, přinesu ti prášky.“ Haruka došel zpět do kuchyně, kde v kredenci nad mikrovlnou troubou, Makoto schovával léky. Většina z nich byla na bolesti nebo žaludeční problémy, kterými trpěl díky tomu, že se neustále přejídal sladkým. Nalil do prázdného hrníčku horký čaj a došel do Makotovi ložnice, kde už Ran ležela zachumlaná v jeho peřinách. „Tady,“ řekl, když položil čaj i prášek na stolek vedle postele.

„Děkuji, Harů,“ řekla po pravdě, ale ani se nepohnula. Dívala se neurčitě kamsi před sebe. Haruka přemýšlel, jestli má odejít nebo něco říct, když se ho Ran zeptala: „Mohl bys tu se mnou zůstat? Aspoň, než usnu…“ Jejímu tónu nešlo odporovat. Haruka si k posteli přitáhl židli od pracovního stolu a sedl si na ni. Ran se na něj usmála a zavřela oči. Netrvalo ani pět minut a usnula. Občas sebou ze spaní škubla, ale jinak spala klidně a roztomile oddechovala. Tak, jak to měla ve zvyku ještě před pár lety, když mu usínala v náručí.

Haruka si povzdechl. Z Iwatobi se odstěhoval teprve před rokem, ale měl pocit, jako kdyby to bylo minimálně deset let. Makoto měl pravdu. Ran vypadala dospěle. Byla to první věc, která ho napadlo společně s tím, že se už blížila jeho výšce. Jistě by na to měl nějakou poznámku, možná by začal proklínat gen rodiny Tačibanů, ale mohl myslet jen na to, že i přesto, že její tělo vypadalo jako dospělé ženy, pohled měla stejně nevinný a byla tak křehká, jako kdysi. Její tyrkysový pohled se nezměnil od doby, co jí jako malé miminko držel v náručí. Šíleně tenkrát obě dvojčata plakala, nikdo nevěděl, jak je utěšit, a tak se s Makotem proplížili do dětského pokoje a každý z nich si jedno z miminek vzal do náručí. Během chvíle byli oba klidní, tenkrát tím Makotovu maminku vyděsili. Únavou usnula na pohovce, i přes ten řev, který se domem ozýval. Ticho jí však probudilo a hlavně vyděsilo. Oba malé uzlíčky skoro upustili na zem, když se rozevřeli dveře a Makotova matka v nich zařvala – _Co se to tu děje?!_

Začaly se mu vracet všechny vzpomínky. To, jak jednou viděl Makota oba své sourozence učit se batolit. Bylo roztomilé, jak jim pomáhal na kolénka a ukazoval jim, jak používat ruce, aby se někam doplazili. Během chvíle se to oba naučili. Za pár měsíců už chodili, běhali a pak už se jich ani jeden nedokázal zbavit. Kdykoliv se viděli nebo přespávali u Makota doma, vždy u sebe měli i Rena a Ran. Ale Harukovi to nikdy nevadilo. Byl jedináček a od doby, co se jeho matka rozhodla odjet za otcem, aby mu mohla být na blízku, cítil se sám. Když měl však občas pocit, že z toho hluku a chaosu kolem něj se mu rozskočí hlava a chtěl se co nejdříve vypařit, chybělo mu to pokaždé, když doma usnul v tichu a bez něčí náruče. Každou zimu spolu stavěli iglú, v létě se chodili koupat na jezero nebo stavěli zámky z písku na břehu oceánu, kupovali si zmrzlinu, hráli videohry, hráli si na dům nebo doktory, sportovali…

Haruka se pousmál. Věděl, že na to nikdy nezapomene. Hlavně na to, jak byli Ran a Ren vždy rozesmátí od ucha k uchu a jejich oči plály plamínky štěstí. Podíval se na postel, kde Ran spala. To, co viděl v její tváři teď, bylo uvolnění, ale její oči byly plné smutku a bolesti. Samotného ho bolelo vidět ji v takovém stavu. Byla pro něj jako vlastní sestra.

Povzdechl si. Zvedl se z místa a odešel zpět do obývacího pokoje. Sedl si na pohovku a podíval se na digitální hodiny, které ozařovaly celou místnost a hlásily, že bylo jen pár minut po druhé hodině ranní. Podíval se z okna ven na parkoviště. Jeho auto tam stále nebylo. I když cítil, jak se mu klížily víčka, nedokázal spát. Pořád přemýšlel nad tím, kde Makoto byl. Nebyl hloupý – věděl moc dobře, co jel jeho nejlepší přítel udělat. A to ho děsilo. Makoto byl až moc hodný a nesnášel konflikty. Jak jednoduše si s ním poradí muž, pro kterého nebylo problém dotknout se bezradné dívky? Bál se o něj.

Po několika textových zprávách a jednom nezvednutém hovoru, se v půl čtvrté ráno otevřely hlavní dveře. Haruka byl okamžitě na nohou. Došel do předsíně, rozsvítil a spustil: „Víš kolik je—Makoto!“

Makoto se jen zasmál. „Měl jsi vidět jeho.“ Haruka k němu přešel a celého si ho prohlédl. Makotovo oblečení bylo pomuchlané a špinavé od bláta. Hlavně na kolenou a loktech. Podle všeho na zemi nějakou dobu klečel. Vlasy měl do všech stran, některé se mu lepily na zaschlý pot na čele. Nad ústy měl malý šrám, stejně jako pod okem. Ještě trochu krvácely. Stejně jako klouby na rukou, které měl rozedřené skoro až do masa. Šplíchance krve měl na celých dlaních i rukávech bundy.

Harukovi bušilo srdce. „Pojď,“ řekl tiše, chytil ho za zápěstí a dovedl do koupelny. Teplo, které tam panovalo díky vaně, ve které se Ran koupala, už bylo dávno pryč. Posadil ho na stoličku vedle sprchové hlavice a otevřel skříňku nad umyvadlem. Vyndal z ní dezinfekci, vatové tampónky a obinadlo. Klekl si před Makota, který si mezitím sundal zašpiněnou bundu a hodil ji do pračky. Podíval se na něj – Makoto v jeho očích poznal strach i trochu výčitek – a dal se do práce. Makoto pod každým dotekem vaty naplněné dezinfekcí nadskočil. Šíleně to pálilo. Syčel, ale nic nenamítal. Věděl, že rány se potřebovaly vyčistit. Haruka mu pak ruce omyl vlažnou vodou a zavázal obinadlem. Když obinadla upevnil tak, aby se nerozmotávala, podíval se na Makota.

„Určitě na mě podá trestní oznámení,“ zasmál se Makoto, ale Haruka věděl, že byl jeho úsměv falešný. Do očí mu padaly vlasy. Když se je pokusil dát Haruka za jeho uchu, Makoto zaprotestoval: „Ne, Harů, prosím.“ – ale černovlásek neposlouchal. Donutil ho se na něj podívat. Když se jejich oči střetly, Haruka v nich uviděl Ran – oči plné bolesti a smutku. Haruka nevěděl, co říct, a tak udělal jediné, co věděl, že vždy fungovalo. Objal ho. Makoto ho okamžitě chytil kolem boků a hlavu zaryl do jeho ramene. Nasál jeho nádhernou vůni a spokojeně si povzdechl. „Kdybys… kdybys ho viděl, Haru, jak se mi smál. Přímo do obličeje. Smál se mi…“ Haruka ho pohladil ve vlasech. Byly jemné jako vždy. „Vůbec nechápal, co udělal špatně. Nechtěl mě poslouchat.“ Makoto se v jeho náručí začal třást. Ne strachem, ani smutkem – ale vztekem. Poznal to jen párkrát, ale věděl, jaký Makoto dokázal být, když se naštval. Nebyl to hezký pohled. Ale hlavně – byl děsivý. I Haruka z něj měl respekt a někde v koutku srdce si přiznával, že i strach. „Nechtěl jsem, opravdu jsem nechtěl, ale on začal říkat, že Ran... Že je… ani to nedokážu říct,“ zavrčel jako zvíře a celý se napnul. „Zatemnilo se mi před očima. Nechtěl jsem to udělat, ale když začal říkat ty _hnusné věci_ , musel jsem něco dělat. A slova na něj nestačila. Jenom jsem se ho dotknul, aby pochopil, že tohle už nemá říkat, ale on se hned začal bránit a nadávat na všechno – na mě, na Ran, na naši rodinu a já jsem prostě…“ Nemusel to ani dokončovat, Haruka moc dobře věděl, co se stalo.

Haruka se od Makota odtáhl, položil mu dlaně na tvář a donutil ho se na něj podívat. „Neudělal si nic špatného.“

Makoto se na něj usmál a pokýval hlavou. Hned na to nasucho polkl a tiše pronesl: „Vždyť se… mohlo stát něco mnohem horšího, Haru. Mezi ním a Ran, mohl jí ublížit. A já—“

„Nemohl jsi tomu zabránit,“ řekl Haruka a přiblížil se k němu, až se jejich nosy o sebe otřely. „Udělal jsi, co bylo v tvých silách.“

„Ale—“

„Nic jiného dělat nešlo,“ řekl o něco hruběji.

Makoto znovu hlasitě polkl a pokýval hlavou. „Máš pravdu, Harů.“

„Neříkej mi tak,“ požádal ho ještě před tím, než se k němu naklonil a jemně ho políbil. Jen na pár vteřin, skoro se jejich rty o sebe ani neotřely. Ale Makoto se přesto zachvěl a z jeho úst se vydral přiškrcený, slabý sten, který Haruka okamžitě spolkl s dalším, trochu hrubějším polibkem. Makoto spokojeně zahučel a prsty se více zaryl do jeho boků.

Jejich polibek mohl trvat jen pár vteřin, když se ozvalo: „Bráško…?“ Odtáhli se od sebe, ani se nestačili jeden na druhého usmát, když se Makoto zvedl a odešel do ložnice.

Haruka ještě nějakou dobu klečel na stejném místě a díval se ke dveřím, jako kdyby čekal, jestli se Makoto vrátí. Tohle se dělo vždy. To, co mezi nimi bylo před tím, než oba nastoupili na střední školu, brali jako dětskou hru. Po jejich prvním dnu na střední škole si všiml, jak se spousta děvčat na Makota dívala. A Haruka se bál, že to, co mezi nimi bylo, by Makota brzdilo. A tak ho požádal, aby to skončilo – jejich doteky a tiché steny už se jeho pokojem nikdy neozvaly. Za ty roky ale poznal, že i přesto, že dal Makotovi volnost, rozhodl se být po jeho boku jako předtím. Nikdy mu nic nevyčítal, nikdy se však ale také o nic nepokusil. Ani, když byli oba stále svobodní, ani když si Makoto přiznal, že se mu líbí chlapci, ani když se Haruka rozhodl, že odjede také do Tokia. Občas, ale opravdu jen v nepatrných, malých chvilkách, to porušili. Jen polibky. Někdy letmými – třeba, když se probudili v náručí toho druhého. Někdy příjemnými – třeba během toho, když se dívali společně na komediální film. Někdy ale byly i náruživé a vášnivé – třeba, když Haruka vyhrál svůj první univerzitní závod, nebo Makoto neudělal zkoušku ve škole a potřeboval se rozptýlit. Ani jeden však to, co mezi nimi bylo, nijak nenazývali. Pořád si říkali, že jsou nejlepší přátelé, ale oba věděli, že to už dávno neplatilo. Posunout to dát se ale oba báli.

Haruka si povzdechl. Na takové přemýšlení už bylo pozdě. Zvedl se a došel k ložnici a podíval se otevřenými dveřmi dovnitř. Makoto ležel na posteli vedle Ran, díval se na její uvolněný obličej a usmíval se. Haruka se otočil s tím, že odejde do obývacího pokoje a vyspí se na pohovce, když se ozvalo: „Haru.“ Otočil se a podíval se zpět na postel. Makoto se na něj usmíval a natahoval k němu ruku. Haruka pochopil. Zavřel dveře, došel na stranu postele, kde ležel jeho přítel a ruku přijal. Lehl si vedle něj, hrudníkem se mu nalepil na záda a rukou ho objal kolem pasu. Makoto spokojeně zabručel.

Ran možná potřebovala Makota, ale Makoto potřeboval Haruku. Teď více než kdy předtím. Jen s tím vědomím, se černovlásek ještě více přitlačil ke svému příteli a tiše zašeptal: „Dobrou noc.“ Během chvíle usnul.

**Author's Note:**

> Najdete mě na tumblr [2WNikiAngel](http://www.2wnikiangel.tumblr.com).


End file.
